A New Life
by Kyeire
Summary: An intelligent adult who's less than a year. An immature teenager who's a few hundred years old. What's in store for them in the future? With Renesmee trying to find her own way, and Damon...just confused by her, things start to happen. Ohhhhh Boy!
1. Chapter 1: Going My Way

Renesmee

Many would say that I'm crazy. I was loved by my family and I had…others…who loved me also. There was one problem. I couldn't handle it. My mother wanted to keep me at her side at all times, but I couldn't stand it. And father didn't help, but did anything mom wanted to please her. Yes, I know and respect that my parents loved each other, but when father just sided with mother because she wanted him to (bleck) you know he will not ever stand up for himself now that he's finally found his soul mate.

Don't believe in that soul mate stuff? Unfortunately, I'm forced to. I'm surrounded with the evidence. There's my parents, there's my aunts and uncles…all _soul mated_, then there's…Jacob.

Hi. My name's Renesmee. Nice to meet you too.

Have you met someone who's sure that without a doubt that you're their soul mate? No matter what you tell them, they will not be shaken? Meet Jacob. Yeah yeah, I know he's imprinted, but did he really have to fall for me? The only _only _way I feel towards Jacob is sisterly. So can you imagine how miserable my life is? I feel as though I live in the Victorian age when women had their marriages arranged and they went nowhere unless it was with family or a responsible chaperone.

Just try and live a _week_ with your every move being watched. Not really fun.

I need to mature, and no matter how much I show my parents how I've matured as much as my body has, they still look at me as though I'm still their little girl…maybe that's partly due to me looking like a fifteen-year-old just three months ago. Since my mother got with my father when she was still human, the result was me coming out as a half-vamp which makes me grow fast. That's both in body and in mind. That's what I've been trying to get my parents to understand that, but they won't. They will never accept that their baby is all grown up. They haven't had the chance to live the life of a parent properly…which makes me regret what I'm about to do…

I'm running away. There's no other way. Don't think this was a last minute, on-the-dot decision. I've been thinking about it for a good while now. I just barely had the chance to actually do it now. Mom and dad left to go visit grandpa Charlie and left me with Jacob. Well, Sam called Jacob away for something very important, so Jacob left me with Emmett…who is now so engrossed with the game on Television, he doesn't have enough attention on me to make sure I don't do something unexpected…like run away.

I know it would hurt Jacob the most, him being imprinted and all, but even he treated me like I was a child, and though I've told him plenty of times to treat me like an equal, to treat my like the adult I am, he still see's me as a child too. He still tells me to go to sleep at a certain time even though I don't listen to him, he still brings me my food, still tucks me in at night. It's frustrating. I do love Jacob, but I have to go. I really do. Just hopefully, he doesn't think it's because I don't love him. He's been there for me since I was three days old.

I just hopes he understands that I need to do this for myself.

I climbed out of the window, without caring whether I made noise or not. Emmett wouldn't hear it with how loud he turned that T.V. up. And for a vampire…that's saying that the T.V. would probably burst a human's eardrums.

I'm glad that Auntie Alice wasn't here. She probably would know I was going to run away if she was here. Lucky for me, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper went out of town. See, my aunt is one of the most spontaneous people anyone could ever meet. She had an urge to just up and leave for Romania two days ago, so that's exactly what she did.

I slung my duffel bag on my shoulder and started running. I avoided the forest because Rosalie, Esmee and Carlisle were somewhere in there hunting. I stuck to the roads until I reached Portland and civilization. The first time my mom brought me out here, I was awed at the activity. Compared to Forks, This place was huge.

This time I didn't stop and gape, but went straight for the airport. I had to get as far away as soon as possible, and since I didn't have a passport, I had to settle for across the country.

"One ticket to New York, please."

The guy at the ticket counter typed on his computer. "Sorry. We're booked. We do have one leaving in two hours."

"No, that's too long. Well, do you have one to Massachusetts?"

The guy typed, then looked sympathetically back up. "Sorry, the closest time would be in an hour."

I started to get exasperated. "Well then…what _is_ leaving in the next five to ten minutes?"

"Well, the closest I have is Roanoke, Virginia."

"I'll take it."

I took one look out my plane window before we clearly left. I would miss my home.


	2. Chapter 2: Found It!

Renesmee

I wish I had the gift to make people forget I was here, because as much as I'm awed by any city, I don't like it when the people of that city stare at me. I could touch a few and send them the evil thoughts I was thinking. Maybe that would scare them enough to leave me alone. Charlottesville, Virginia was beautiful, but it wasn't what I was looking for. There wasn't enough forest for me…well there wasn't enough forest so that I was comfortable. You know what they say, you can take the girl out of the forest, but you can't take the forest out of the girl.

I kept going, determined to ignore the pesky humans that I'd rather bite than talk to. Luckily I didn't sparkle like my parents because that would cause more attention, and to coner it up, I don't know if I would have liked to walk around loaded with clothes the way mom and dad do when they have to go into civilization. Many people would stare at me just because I was with them. I love my parents to death, but the last thing I can tolerate is someone _staring _at me!

I glared at a teenager who just happened to be staring when I thought about that. I had the satisfaction of seeig him jump before I passed him.

I needed a place where I could surround myself with trees. Somewhere where I could fit in. maybe somewhere small and out of the way.

Then I saw it. A landscape was showing through a window of a store. What the store was, I didn't care. The place was perfect. There were trees surrounding the whole town. Ont the right it was a "Have you seen me?" picture displaying a very young male adult. He couldn't be more than seventeen, eighteen. His hair was the color of honey wheat, and he had gorgeous eyes. Underneath his photo, it read "Matt Honeycutt, wanted for molestation and harmful influence of four girls. If you see him, please call…"

Holy Crap! That…boy did what? And why was I worried about a human! Ugh. I really need to feed. But I decided to wait until I reached the place next to Matt's picture. I didn't really care if he did that to four humans, but if he tried anything with me…well, let's just say I can take care of myself.

I headed out of town, following a map I bought from the store.


	3. Chapter 3: A Park in the Dark

Damon

I lifted my head from the lovely neck exposed to me when the scent hit me. One very peculiar to me…one very familiar. I laid the woman's body down on the park bench, and changed into my bird form, then flew up into the great oak tree just in time to see Bonnie come down the path hand in hand with…who was that!

She was wrapped up once again another stranger's arms. Who the hell this guy was, I would find out. This one didn't smell good, and he definitely put my feathers to ruffling.

I cawed really loud, satisfied when Bonnie jumped, stopping what she was saying in midsentence.

She scanned the trees, and I knew she was looking for me, but I moved deeper into the oak's leaves.

Both of them were coming closer, until Bonnie saw my snack lying on the bench. Then she knew I was here.

She put herself in the way of the woman and her friend. "Look, I had a great time, and I will do everything I can to help you."

The boy was tall, and well-built. His dark hair was long enough to cover the collar of his shirt, and fell straight. His dark-brown eyes met Bonnie's. "Well," he said in a deep rumbling voice. "I have to say thank you. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have known where to start."

Bonnie smiled up at him. "Well, I'll see you later."

She gave him a hug, and I had to dig my claws into the oak's bark to stop myself from diving down there and ripping his throat out.

He backed up, and left.

Bonnie waited until he disappeared around the corner before calling out to me.

"I know you're out there Damon."

I smiled and waited.

"Really Damon, you want to play hide-and-seek?"

I waited some more.

"Have you really stooped to spying on me? Don't you have something else better to do?"

Aha. Her worst insult, meant to lure me out. I'd let her too. Let her think she ruffled some of my feathers. I swooped down, putting on my acting face before changing and landing on the balls of my feet right in front of her. "No, _Cara,_ I do not spy."

"Then explain to me how you ended up being in the same place as Jacob and I?"

"So that's his name." On the outside, I acted curious, but on the inside, I was thinking of ways to get rid of him.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "He's none of your business, and we were talking of you spying on me."

"If you must know, _Cara, _I was not spying on you. I was feeding," I gestured towards the woman still unconscious on the bench. Bonnie scrunched up her nose in disgust. "And I figured no one came to the park in the dark, so it was a perfect place."

"Obviously, you're wrong." She crossed her arms in front of her. I loved how she stayed stubbornly with one idea as soon as she makes up her mind to. I loved how even though she knew I was right, she still loved to say what she wanted to believe.

Truthfully, I hadn't known she would come to the park, I hadn't known she was even close until I smelled her delicious scent.

She looked at me through angry eyes. Whether she was mad at me because she still believed I was spying on her or she was mad at herself for being wrong could be questioned. She just stood there, glaring at me, and I had to smile. "So you still don't believe me."

She scowled, knowing I was teasing her. She opened her mouth to say something when my meal started to stir. She glared at the woman, but I just kept my smile pasted on my face, and said, "I should get going. I still haven't really eaten. I had a couple of sips before you came, but that's not going to sustain me."

I gathered up the woman in my arms and walked away from Bonnie. I felt her heated glare on me and I chuckled. _Love you too, Cara._ I teased her, and felt her outrage.

She just made my night.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Phonecall

Renesmee

I sat down on the newly freshened sheets of a twin bed. That lady, Ms. Floral..or was it Fera..or something like that. That lady was nice. She let me stay at this place for twenty dollars for the first month...but she said only for the first after that, I'd have to stay for forty a month. I could deal with that. By then, I expected to have settled down and found a job. My first job!

I was kind of excited about the whole new experience, but at the same time, I was anxious. Could I actually make my own life here without my family and friends surrounding me? Even now, I was kind of...homesick? No!

I stood with determination. I would NOT be dependent! I wounld _not _run back home, I would **not** give up! I was strong! I can live like an adult, because I _am _an adult.

Suddenly, I heard a ringtone...a phone? Mrs...lady told me she didn't have neither telephone, nor anyone living here. The last people to live here had moved out a month ago to get their own place. Some couple named..Stephen and Elaina or something like that.

The phone kept ringing, so I followed the sound to...my bag? I didn't have a cell phone when I left.

I fished through my bag until I found, hidden in a secret pocket that _I _didn't even know existed, there was a phone I never saw in my short life.

A unknown ID flashed back at me.

I answered without thinking.

"Hello?"

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" I rolled my eyes, although I was a little afraid. My father hardly raised his voice, and when he did...well, you know you're in for it big time. But why didn't I see this coming.

"How did you know I was going to run away?" I asked, curious as how that was.

"I didn't!" He exploded again. "Alice told me _after _I found out you left. Although, knowing she knew, I don't know why she didn't tell me _before _you left. What do you think you're doing? You'll come back now _this instant!_"

I sighed. Why did I think my parents would understand when they found me gone? Why di I think father would actually let me go with an "Okay"?

"_Edward, calm down."_ I heard mom in the background.

"WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN! Our _baby _is out there somewhere!"

"Dad, I'm not a baby."

_"Edward, I knew this day would come sooner for us than regular parents. She's all grown up. Even though I couldn't stand the thougt, and I ignored it, I knew. She's an adult. Her brains and her body have shown you that. Let her be."_

I heard him sigh. One of those sighs he does when he's trying to calm down. I can imagine him now, looking at mom in a pleading, hurting way, as though he wanted her to agree with him. But then mom's face would be sad, yet determined.

I heard another sigh."Okay..." He sounded beat. "But I want you to carry this phone wherever you go. At least tell me where you-" He was cut off, and I can imagine it was mom glaring at him that did it.

"Just-just keep the phone..."

I suddenly felt very guilty. And his unwilling permission made me feel like what I was doing was final. As though I had barely made the decision and was going to carry it out.

"Yes Daddy, I will." I said, suddenly wearly. "I promise, I will have this phone on me always...by the way...if you didn't know I was leaving, who put the phone in my bag?"

"Alice." He said, his voice void of emotion.

"Ah, makes sense." I said, everything becoming suddenly clear. Alice knew I was going to leave probably the day she left...two days prior. She put the phone in the secret pocket, knowing I didn't know it was there...come to think about it, she was the one to give me the bag when we went "camping". I mean, I wouldn't buy a baby pink duffel bag for myself. But after she put the phone in there, and left, then I left two days later...mom and dad probably came home the next day to Alice there, leaning on the stairway banister, calmly telling my parents I was gone...then that's when she probably gave them the phone number to the phone I now held to my ear.

"Dad?"

"Yes Hon?" He sounded hopeful.

"Tell Alice I said thank you." I could actually feel him deflate.

"Why should I...Okay Hon, I will." Probably another one of mom's death glares. "Just remember you can come home whenever you feel like it." He said.

"I really should go now, but I promise you this Dad, wwhen I'm ready, I'll tell you where I am. And if I ever feel like coming home, I will. And I'll call you regularly...but I have a feeling it'll be the other way around. I love you daddy."

"I love you too, hon." He said, grief of losing his only child filling his voice.

"And one more thing. Make sure Jacob knows I do love him...and it's not his fault I left, Jacob is so sensitive, I just hope he's alright." I said.

"Ah, honey, Sam sent him on an assignment, sometime during the time you left. We haven't seen him since we left him with you."

I wrinkled my brow. "Okay, well, if you see him...just tell him, will you?"

"Will do honey. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up, puzzled. Sam's assignments usually lasted half a day, or a day at the most. It's been three days since I left...

A sound like a door slamming downstairs startled me. The old lady said she wouldn't be home for another two or three hours.

"HELLO! MS. FLOWERS!" Someone yelled. Someone _male _yelled.

I debated on whether I should go down and tell him she wasn't here, or should I just ignore him and let him leave.

"MS. FLOWERS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs again. I guess I should tell him I said, making my way to the living room where I knew he was at. Even before I got halfway, his scent slammed into me. God, he smelled like...a god's perfume! If there ever was. He smelled like any girl's fantasy! Correction, any _woman's _fantasy.

Before I made a fool of myself, I pulled on a mask of indifference before stepping into the living room.

Oh god, my knees went weak. His scent went perfectly with his image. He was like a dark god, his face chiseled to perfection. His sinfully dark hair fell like strands of silk and reached the middle of his forehead. His eyes, though...his eyes were something you could drown in, but at the same time, you could feel as though his dark orbs could penetrate your soul.

He wore a black leather jacket, a dark T-shirt underneath, and some worn out jeans that just seemed to spell out "comfy".

At the moment, his face was screwed up in a observing way, his nose lifted as though he was sniffing the air. That was until he spotted me. Then he slowly smiled.

"Well, you're definitely not Mrs. Flowers."

**So whaddaya think? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Met

Damon

I let the door slam behind him, not like I had free hands to stop it from slamming anyways. "HELLO! MS. FLOWERS!" I yelled.

I brought what was supposed to be my meal so that Ms. Flowers could look at her. I didn't know why, but the lady in my arms was running a fever. I hadn't even taken an ounce from her, and she had started moaning as if she was hurting.

"MS. FLOWERS!"

After a few seconds of waiting, I decided to leave the young lady on the couch. If she woke up before Ms. Flowers came, well, she could leave on her own. If Ms. Flowers got there in time, then she would know I left her. I was always bringing girls to her doorstep who looked in bad shape.

But before I could reach the couch, a delicious scent hit me. It smelled like summertime peaches, and made me think of the peach trees back in my childhood home.

I turned to find a girl-no, woman- standing at the base of the stairs, her hand resting on the banister as though she needed it for support. Her oddly honey-colored eyes were a little wide, her mouth, a little ajar. She was a beauty, I thought.

Not in a sappy, love-at-first-sight kind of way. Never. Of course not!

I just knew how to appreaciate the beauties, seeing enough of them. even in a small, spaghetti-strap summer dress, it was clear that she had a lithe body. Her hair was a mixture of mouse-brown and honet-wheat, and it fell to her waist in a long braided rope. I'd like to see how it looked unbraided.

And of course, I wanted nothing to do with her...Okay that's a lie. I would want her. I could drink from her, then erase her memory.

But somehow, that idea didn't sit well with me.

"Well," I said, distracting myself from my internal conversation. "you're definitely not Ms. Flowers." I smiled my usual devilish smile.

She didn't smile back. In fact, her eyes seemed to get bigger.

Scratch the smile, I thought. I did so as I placed the unconscious woman I had on the couch in the living room.

I turned back to her, sticking my now-free arms in my jean pockets."Well, hi."

She blushed. How odd. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought she had never talked to a guy before.

"...n-not here." I heard her say lowly.

"Excuse me?" I asked, smiling politely.

It only seemed to fluster her even more. "Ah, uh...M-Ms. Flowers is not here."

I unconsciously smiled larger. She was adorable. "Of course. And who might you be?" I asked, chiding myself. I am THE Damon. I didn't ask for names, I gave them. I'm ruining my reputation. If this ever got back to Stefan, I was doomed. I smiled some more, although it felt as though all I was doing was stretching my lips over my teeth.

The young woman flustered. "I'm, ah, I'm R-R..."

"Are you alwyas this illiterate?" I jokingly asked. "Or have you never talked to a male before?" Just the way she couldn't meet my eyes interested me. That was it. I denied that she attracted me beyond that. No-I wouldn't accept it. That's it.

But I was left motionless by her blushing face. "Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen." She finally managed to get past her stuttering.

"Ah...that is a very unique name. I don't think I've ever heard that name before. I'm Damon by the way." I held out my hand. If anything, she shied away from it. Odd indeed.

I wonder whether it was just me or if she acted like this with all men. It upset me to think that she only did this to me. I pushed the thought away and said, "What's the matter, you don't like shaking a gentleman's hand?" My smile was still unknowingly there.

She panicked. Plain and simple, she panicked. "I-I'm sorry, I have to go." And she ran back up the stairs.

I watched her disappear through the door Stefan used to disappear through. So...she was living here now...The new girl in town, and I was the first to meet her besides Ms. Flowers, judging by the way her name didn't circulate town already.

I had no more time to contemplate the new girl because Ms. Flowers walked in, carrying a bundle of bags.

"Here, let me help you with that." I said, already extending my hand to take the bags.

Ms. Flowers waved me off. "I'm perfectly capable to carry my own bags. I wonder how you can act so hard when you're out there, but then so willing to help a old woman carry her groceries." She said as she bustled to her room.

"I see you've brought me another one to look at." She said when she returned. "How much did you drink from her this time?"

"I barely even started drinking when Bonnie and some other guy came by. I had to hide." I said sourly.

"Ah yes, Bonnie. How is she?" Ms. Flowers asked, her ignorance of what was going on between Bonnie and I obvious.

"How am I supposed to know. She's been back and forth between that city and here because of her job." I said, trying to act unconcerned saying it. "By the way. Who's the new girl?" I asked, aiming for nonchalancy.

"Renesmee Cullen. I don't know where she's from. she just popped up in front of my door, asking if I had a spare room. I do know she's going to be going to that school. the one Stefan and Elena went to."

"Really?" I asked, keeping all interest out of my voice.

Ms. Flowers didn't reply. She was checking the woman's pulse, her forehead. "I knew there was a reason I felt a need to air out that room."

She did something weird with the hand. I looked closer. Was she looking under the nails? Why did she scratch her palm?

"Don't crowd Damon, you're blocking my light and my fresh air." I had to admit, she was indeed the weirdest witch I ever met.

A few seconds later, Ms. Flowers dropped the woman's hand. "Just as I suspected. It's a common cold."

"Really? Se seemed-"

"She's also pregnant."

I put my hands up. "I have no idea who she is. She was working at the new antique shop..." I hated how it sounded. Like I kidnapped her...she was the one coming on to me...

Maybe I should just go on an animal diet...all these problems with humans...I understand now why Stefan did it. Didn't mean it was tasty, but with Stefan, he'd rather be safe than healthy.

"Can you give her anything to cure the cold?" I asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. It can be cured just like a regular cold. You should take her to the doctor down the street though. Just leave her in the front."

"Of course." I wondered why I should do that, but I never questioned Ms. Flowers. She always was right.

"Alright. Thank you again." As I picked up my baggage and left.

But as I started thinking, I was already thinking of ways to start talking to Renesmee.

I shook my head. I guess there was only one way to not look like an obvious stalker.

I smiled. "Time to go to school."


	6. Chapter 6: On My Own!

I found a job, working at the general store on the corner a block away from the school I would be going to. Robert E. Lee High School. What a name. Named after a dead guy who lived a long time ago. And yet, he was special enough to have a school named after him. Would this place accept me as they did that long ago guy? I guess I would have to make them, especially considering this was a small town.

Ms. Flowers said that school didn't start until August, which was month away, which I guess was a good thing. I could get settled in before being thrusted into the school life.

It had already been a week since I moved here, and I had already found a school to go to, a job to work at, and a home to live in. I could do this! I smiled, and changed my work clothes for a robe, then made my way into the bathroom. I was feeling very successful, and decided to celebrate with a long, relaxing bath. That's what grown women did to celebrate, right?

I ran the water in the bathtub, but remembered I left the bath salts and stuff I picked up on the way home downstairs on the table with the rest of the groceries I got for Ms. Flowers.

I ran down the stairs, and found myself crashing into a barrier. I looked up to find I had bumped into none other than Damon. Just thinking about the name reminded me of how I acted the last time I saw him. Stupid. I can't believe the first guy I meet here, and I acted like a fool.

"Ah, Renesmee, right?" He said, stabilizing me by my shoulders. I could feel th warmth of those hands through my robe.

He was touching me! What if I already showed him my gift? I took a few steps back up the stairs, and out of arms reach from him.

He seemed a little confused for a second before that disappeared behind a heart-stopping smile.

"Hi, Damon." I replied cooly, keeping my face devoid of my feelings. Or so I hoped.

His eyebrows came adorably over his eyes, and he suddenly said, "Bath salts…why am I thinking of bath salts?"

I started. Is that what I showed him? Oh gosh, I have to be careful!

"Are you planning on using them?" I asked, knowing the only way out of this one was to act like a normal human being, even though I knew I wasn't. Far from it.

"But how could I be thinking of peaches one moment, then bath salts?" He muttered, clearly baffled again.

"Peaches? Why are you thinking of peaches?" I asked.

"Because that's what you smell like." He smiled that devilish smile I saw when I first met him, and it made my heart skip a beat just like then. My hands got clammy on the rail, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Summertime peaches."

I blushed. I couldn't help it. "Ah! Why would you say something like that?" I said, the words coming out angry. Maybe I wasn't so angry at what he said, but the straightforwardness of how he delivered it.

He shrugged, all traces of his confused face gone. Now it was replaced by the macho-ness that guys who thought they had it all usually did. He stared deep into my eyes as he reached out and caught a few of my strands in his large hand which caused my legs to turn to rubber. "Because you do."

I took another step back. He was acting just like Jacob, thinking he had me already. It just made me mad…or that's what I told myself. "Stay away from me!" I said in what I hoped was a commanding voice.

He looked genuinely stunned. Good! I broke my gaze at him, looking instead at my hand on the rail, which seemed the only thing keeping me up. "I didn't come here to live on my own just to find someone else to try and boss me around, so please go back to whatever macho den you trotted out of." With that, I ran back upstairs, forgetting all about my salts as I locked my bedroom door. As soon as I was behind my locked door, I slid down, sitting against it. My heart was still racing. Eve though I said I didn't come here for someone else to order me around, I guess that wasn't what he was doing…all he did was say I smelled like peaches, and I overreacted.

I sighed…I guess I needed to grow up a little bit more…

The sound of running water caught my attention. _Ah! The bath water!_ I hurried into the bathroom, turning the water off. The water was so full, it almost came to the top. "Whew…That was close…"

I sat down on the linoleum bathroom floor. My celebratory mood vanished. All I could think about was how I failed to uphold my image as an adult woman. Adult women were composed, elegant figures. Like Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie.

I was everything but…

If only I had kept that in mind around Damon. But what I realize now was that my mind scattered as soon as I realized it was him. I couldn't even think straight. What was that nonsense about acting human? Why not just normal? And the way I blabbered before running away! What a mess!

I rubbed my face and let out a long sigh. I really needed to work on that before school started if I was going to be accepted. I would have to compose myself before then. Maybe I wouldn't run into Damon for the next month. That would immensely help.

Since I didn't feel like taking a bath anymore, I let out the bath water. Mere seconds after I plopped down on my bed, my cell phone rang You know, the one I never wanted? Yeah. It was probably dad, so I answered without thinking.

"Yeah?" I said, in a monotone voice.

"Nessie! Where are you?" Jacob's voice made me sit up.

"Jacob! How did you get this number?" I asked, trying to keep the surprise out of my voice, but failed.

"Your parents. Now answer my question." He sounded a little frazzled.

"I'm, uh…" I trailed off. I could hear a growl on the other side and knew he was trying to hold himself back.

"Dang it, Renesmee! Answer me! _Where the-_"

"Please Jake…" I cut him off. "Don't make me answer right now…I'd rather find my own way with this one…" I made sure I put all the passion I felt about this self-made mission into my words.

"RENES-" He almost exploded.

"_Please! I'm begging you!" _I screamed. "LET ME DO THIS ON MY OWN!"

Silence greeted my outburst. It was so quiet that I thought he had hung up.

When he did answer, he sounded tired. "Is this what you really want?" He whispered.

I didn't hesitate. " Yes."

More silence, but not as tense as before. This silence seemed borne of a reluctant acceptance. He was too soft-hearted to deny me what I wanted.

"Okay." He said grudgingly. "But call on me when you need help, no matter how big or small."

"Okay." I said, although I did not think I would take him up on his offer. I wanted to do this on my own. All by myself. But to reassure him, "I will."

"Okay."

With that, the phone went dead. I could imagine him now, the transformation from man to beast taking place, his human yell turning into a long drawn-out howl. How he must feel…

Soon, thoughts disappeared, taken over by drowsiness. And then I dreamed of a large crow and a massive werewolf.


	7. Chapter 7: Stooped to Spying

**Okay, Okay, you guys asked for it! Thank you twelve people who voted. Very helpful people and I love you guys. To the rest…well, let's not go there(waaahhh…such low support!) . So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well as chapters coming up. I also thank everyone who's read, reviewed, or even supported my story. You guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 7**

**Damon**

Okay, I admit it, I was very curious about the new girl. Before, it was just a…touch of interest, but now, after thinking continuously of her unique, intoxicating scent, and her cute little innocent voice, an urge to get a little more close to her lurked on my mind.

But getting close to her didn't mean spying on her in the middle of the night, did it? _Wait! _I shook my crow head and flew faster through the forest. _What _was _I thinking? _Damon Salvatore, the great womanizing Vampire who used humans like humans used cattle, wanted to spy on a human girl? How could that be?

No…she wasn't normal. Her scent _was _different, but what really caught my attention was her golden eyes, or should I say her eyes seemed to compel me. To do what, I don't know. Maybe I was just imagining things, but her eyes were captivating, kept me staring into them…made me wonder how I would make them turn into liquid honey…

But that didn't justify why I wanted to spy on her, did it?

Augh! Why was I like this? Did she compel me to like her?

Or was I just paranoid?

And what about when I tried to compel _her?_

_I had reached out and caught one of the curls that slipped out of her braid. The silky softness was surprising. How could this girl have the most perfect-shaped, most softest, smoothest, ivory-colored body in the world? I looked deep into her perfectly almond-shaped eyes…_

Fall for me. Say you want me. _I projected with my mind while looking deep into those honey eyes. For a second, her eyes started melting into that liquid-honey I wanted to see so bad._

_And then she backed up. "Stay away from me!" She screamed._

_I took an involuntary step back I was so surprised. Why didn't it work?_

"_I didn't come here to live on my own just to find someone else to try and boss me around, so please go back to whatever macho den you trotted out of!"_

I chuckled, thinking back on it now. I had never been so surprised before…actually, nothing could've beat my surprise when I found out that Katherine had burned herself alive…come to find out that it was just a fluke. Man, I really did care for her, didn't I?

Care? Didn't I say I loved her just a few years ago? When had this change of thinking come around? Back then, I had been willing to kill my own brother for that lady.

Maybe that all had changed when I found out how evil she was…

But even then, I had always said I loved her back then. How come I'm looking back at those memories and saying I had only cared for her?

I finally came to myself and realized I had landed. In a tree. Outside of her window.

_UAGGH! _Unconsciously I had found my destination to be outside of this very window. I had been here many times, looking in on Elena and Stefan, my jealousy and hurt keeping me coming back to see them together the next day.

This time, though, seemed like it was the first time I had ever been here. I looked at her sleeping form and wondered why my powers couldn't effect her. Thinking about that. If they didn't work on her, would my powers be able to protect her?

PROTECT HER! Why had I suddenly thought that?

Once again, I shook my head and looked in on her sleeping figure. She seemed so peaceful and childlike in her sleep. I wish I could just go in there and lay next to her.

LAY NEXT TO HER! What is happening to me!

But even as I thought how ridiculous the thoughts in my head were, I found myself changing into my human form and slipping into the room.

I had no idea why she was so different from others from the first time I saw her, but I found myself more and more drawn to her.

Was it the way she wasn't affected at all by me? Was it how she seemed so adorable when she became flustered? Was it her scent, which reminded me so much of home?

I held my breath as she turned on her side.

Her hair was let loose in sleep, and in the moonlight, seemed like strands of darkness surrounding her pale white face. A Dark Queen indeed…wait, no. Right now, with her face relaxed and so childish, she looked more like the Dark Princess, someone much younger.

She sighed in her sleep and it took all my willpower to stay quiet. She affected me way too much! I turned to leave.

"Don't!" I froze where I was. Was I found out?

I turned to see her eyes still closed. She was just dreaming. I sighed in relief.

"No!" Her perfectly peaceful face became one of fear. I rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" I wove compulsion in my voice to try and calm her down. But I forgot that it wouldn't work on her.

Her eyebrows came down over her sleeping eyes. "Damon? What are you doing here?"

"Ah…I-"

"Jacob! No! You'll get killed. Jacob!" She thrashed in her sleep, and he could imagine her fighting, or even running after him.

But that name…where have I heard if before?

"_Then explain to me how you ended up being in the same place as Jacob and I?"_

Bonnie's voice suddenly popped into my head. Of course. The mutt-smelling dude Bonnie had been with.

But…was it really the same person? The one Renesmee and the one Bonnie knew…were they the same person.

No, couldn't be. I was mistaken.

"_JACOB!" _Renesmee's small frame shook with the yell, and I couldn't take it anymore. I took her in my arms and held her close. "It's okay, Renesmee." I whispered.

"Damon, Save him. He's going to kill himself!" She sobbed, clinging on to be as though I were a rock. For some reason, her painful, pleading face made my stomach twist, and that need to protect rose up once again. "It's okay, Renesmee." I said, wiping the big hot tears leaking from her closed eyes. "Everything will be alright. I promise." I soothed, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Dream of me, and the pain will go away." _What just came out my mouth? _Did I just tell her to dream of me?

But my words seemed to take effect, because soon, her tears subsided, her body stopped shaking, and her face became peaceful once again. I looked at the side clock. Four o' clock. Maybe it was time for me to go.

I gently disentangled myself from her and stood to leave when I felt her hand close around my wrist. Man she had a death grip! And strong one at that!

"Don't go!" She pleaded. "Even if you're just a dream…"

Oh god! What have I gotten myself into! Never has this happened in my long centuries-long life! I _wanted _to go lay by her again to just hold her! Never has the Great Damon wanted anything to do in the same bed as a woman, but for amusement and food. _NEVER _for comfort.

God, I'm turning into a fool, but she wouldn't let me go. I tried prying her hand off on my wrist, but she was strong.

I sighed and gave in. I laid next to her again and held her close, her intoxicating scent hitting my nose right away. How torturous!

She didn't help at all. She cuddled up to me so fast I really had problems controlling myself. Her soft, silky tresses tickled my nose, and she sighed in contentment.

I looked pleadingly to the heavens. No help there.

I guess I would have to endure. Not like I wouldn't enjoy it, even though it was taking all my control to restrain myself. She smelled so good!

She let out a sigh of contentment. She was cooler to the touch than I expected, especially since she'd been asleep…but she felt like she'd been standing outside on a cool day. I wondered about that.

Once again, she scooted closer to me, causing me to stiffen up involuntarily. Like this she was so forward. She didn't try to push me away, or even run away from me. Instead, she made _me_ feel like running away. There was little talk of her around town, but not many people really knew her, judging by the fact that they refer to her still as the newcomer.

"_Don't go! Even if you're just a dream…"_

So I wondered if she wanted my comfort unconsciously because I was the only one she knew just a little in this place that was still new to her. Because I was something she…slightly knew…

So, even if she didn't accept me when she was awake, I guesses I could just lend her some familiarity to comfort her…

And yet, it felt like I was giving her my heart…

**Hey guys, hey guys, hey guys! You know there's three words that appear on every page of this story. Their simple words that appears on the bottom in the middle of the page…they say, "Review this Chapter"…yes please! Review! HAHAHAHAHA! Lols.**

**Take Care, **

**~Kyeire~**


	8. Chapter 8: First Friend

**Hee hee, you guys are lucky…two chapters in a row is very rare for me, but I guess I was on a roll. I was actually writing both Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 at the same time :D (Don't expect this so much in the future. Repeat: Very rare for me.)**

**Well, One disappointment. This story is actually going to have Elena be the goody! *gasp!* Yeah, I know, but since Elena's the only one in VD who had a smaller sibling to take care of out of Bonnie, Meredith, and Elena, she's the one I picked. **

**And to the next chapter we go!**

**Chapter 8**

**Renesmee**

I woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed. I sat up and looked around and was really surprised at my whole bed being rumpled. I had a tendency to sleep on the left side of the bed when I was sleeping on a king sized bed like this one. Not only was the right side rumpled, it was warmer than expected…especially since the sun didn't have time to warm it up.

I brushed it off, heading for the bathroom to wash up. Today was my first off day, so I had decided to explore the town a little. Something I hadn't been able to do since I got here.

I splashed my face with cold water, and the feeling woke me up a little more. The more I woke up, the more I remembered the dream. It seemed so real…

_I was talking to Jacob, and it seems I had told him I wanted to break it off. For someone who's imprinted on me, he didn't take it so well, and he took all his control to say, very clearly to me. "You don't mean it."_

"_What the heck do you mean, I don't mean it? Why would I say if I didn't mean it!" I rolled my eyes to the stars above the meadow we were standing in and huffed an angry sigh._

"_Nessie, I'm telling you. I love you! I care about you! I-"_

"_And I feel the same way Jacob, but the love I have for you is one of a sister to a brother. I know how you may feel right now-"_

"_Like hell you do!" He said with clenched fists._

_I continued on. "but I can't keep on acting like I am going to marry you, especially-"_

"_Nessie, please!" He yelled, but still, I kept talking._

"_since I made a promise to myself that I was going to take control of my own life as an adult."_

"_Dammit Renesmee! Do you even care how it makes me feel? That shows how childish you are that you don't consider-"_

"_I AM NO CHILD!" I exploded. "I am taking responsibility for my feelings. Would a child try to make you understand that my love for you is a sister's, or would they just say bye, break it off and leave? I'm trying to get you to understand. Besides caring for you as a sister, I DON'T LOVE YOU!"_

_Dead silence rang._

_Jacob was breathing as though he had ran a marathon for he whole day. Then he turned and walked away, methodically shedding his clothes as he did so._

"_Don't!"_

_He didn't listen, but kept walking. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to do. "No!" It seemed the werewolves headed that way when they were emotional. They headed to the other side of the line, ready to fight the vampires that were easily there. It didn't matter if they were the good ones or the evil ones…only the Cullens were friendly to the Were's. Naturally though, Vampires didn't mix with them. And especially if Jacob was deciding to go by himself…_

"_Jacob, no! You'll get killed! Jacob!" He wasn't listening to me anymore. Even if I said anything else, he wouldn't listen tonight. He transformed, running off, putting distance between us as fast as possible. _

"_JACOB!"_

_I hurt. Right in my chest, I hurt and the tell-tale tears fell. I knew I was the one to hurt him._

_But when I started feeling my worst…it changed. I wasn't standing under a twilight sky anymore. I was laying against a chest. A chest that was built like a mix between Daddy's and Jake's. It had their in-between heat too. The arms came around me and held me comfortingly. I sighed and rested my weary body against it._

"_It's okay." The voice whispered, and I knew exactly who it was. Knowing that, I fell into content oblivion._

Damon. That's who's voice it was. I'm surprised I was comfortable with him in my dream. Was my dream trying to tell me something, or was I reading too much into it?

I changed into a pink blouse and pulled on my favorite jeans. I was rummaging through my small pile of shoes, trying to figure out which ones to wear when a knock on the bedroom door sounded.

"Renesmee, could you do me a favor?" Ms. Flowers voice sounded on the other side.

"Um, sure." I said, straightening up as Ms. Flowers opened the door.

"Take this downstairs for me? I would like to rest a little on the roof, but I forgot to bring this downstairs. Would you save me the trouble?"

"Okay." I said, taking the bag.

"Just hang it on the front door." She said as I passed by her.

I heard the door slam downstairs and froze at the top of the stairs. What if it was Damon? Could I keep my cool?

No! I refuse to ruin my image because of that guy. I had to stay strong. I had to be myself. I had to fit in!

"Ms. Flowers, hey, it's me Elena." I heard the very feminine voice, and my body that I hadn't noticed held so much tension loosened. I unfroze at the top of the stairs. I could do this. I could make my first _real _impression. I smiled and walked the rest of the way down.

The sight of the beauty standing in the living room made me conscious of myself. Her hair was a perfect golden color, her eyes were a sea blue, and her figure! Oh how I wish I had that figure! A perfect hourglass!

I stopped shy of letting her see me so I could compose myself I was going for the cool look, not the doting girl.

I took a breath, put on a smile, and rounded the corner. "Hi, I'm Renesmee." I said, meeting her beautiful eyes with my own bland ones.

Oh gosh, even her surprised look was beautiful. After a moment of surprise, her smile, as bright as the sun, shone back at me. "Hello, I'm-"

"Elena, right?" Ah! I sounded so…fan-like! "You yelled it on your way in." I leaned back against the door frame, trying to seem laid-back, and also seem not really that interested.

"Yes. I did." She looked at me, up and down, then said, "I was wondering why Damon was coming around more than usual."

"Huh? You know Damon?" Without knowing it, my body stood straight up.

Elena's smile grew wider. "As a matter of fact, he's nearly my brother in law." She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Oh dear…if I didn't take it, she might think it weird, and there goes my reputation right off the bat! I took a deep breath and cleared my mind as I was taught. Then took her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

_No wonder Damon's been acting weird…._I gasped and suddenly let go of her hand. What _was _that? I didn't think that, and it seemed weird, like those words, the feeling or the personality of it wasn't mine.

"Are you okay?" Elena suddenly asked, "You look a little pale."

"Huh? Ah…I'm alright. " I said, although my head was throbbing from that powerful…whatever it was.

"You don't look so good, maybe you should sit down. She took me by the shoulder and led me to the sofa.

_If Damon's acting weird over her, maybe that's a good thing…and disappearing at night…hm. I wonder…Has he been over here?_

I shied away from her touch as soon as I was sitting down. "I'm sorry," I searched my mind for an excuse. "I, ah…have very sensitive skin."

Elena sat by me, and made sure she didn't touch me, but even so, she sat real close to me. I heard her laugh before she said, "I haven't felt this motherly since I had to protect Margareth."

Huh? Motherly? Towards me? That's not exactly what I was aiming for… "Um. Who's Margareth?"

"My little cousin. She' about five now. But I haven't been able to see her in a long time." Elena got that long distant look in her eyes. "I'm starting to miss her." She focused on me. "Actually, you remind me a little of her, as far as looks."

"I look like a toddler?" I asked my confidence in myself dropped a little.

Elena smiled. "No, you have her eyes, and the way your hair is, so straight, yet so soft…" She touched the tip of my braid to confirm. "It's just like hers." Her smile had turned sad, as though she had…

I gasped. "Did she die?" I blurted out.

Elena's face changed completely into a surprised look before she bursted into laughter.

I giggled nervously along with her until she finally calmed down. "No, not at all. It's I who is supposedly-" She cut herself off, her eyes going wide.

It was silent for a long time. It was kind of awkward for me, seeing that she just cut off suddenly and didn't say anything afterwards. I adjusted my body posture to get more comfortable, and the sound of a crinkling plastic bag filled the air.

"What's this?" Elena asked.

"Oh, just something Ms. Flowers told me to bring downstairs."

"Oh. Let me see." She looked inside, and laughed. "Of course Ms. Flowers knew I was going to ask for this.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Oh, just this and that*."

"Okay."

"Listen, I gotta go take care of some errands." She stood. "I'll see you later then."

"Wait!" I said, kind of hastily while standing just as fast. "Ummm…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Is it alright if I go with you? I was going to check out the town."

Elena smiled. "Sure. I'll even show you around."

I smiled back. I may have just found my first friend!

***I have no idea what's in the bag either…*cheese!* I don't think I, as an author, am supposed to say that...oops. Oh well. :)**

**So? Please review! I'm begging you! I'm beseeching you! Lols. Pretty Please!**

**~Kye~**


	9. Chapter 9: Feeling Loved

**Sorry guys for taking so long to update. I've been busy with trying to get Finding the Truth done and starting a new story on FictionPress. Wow, I didn't think t would be so much work with just two stories, but I feel drained of ideas at the end of each day, but not to worry. There's always sleep that restores my tired brain. I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Renesmee**

I closed my door with my foot, kicking off my shoes and dropping my bags before jumping on my bed. I laid on my back, putting my hands behind my head and smiled goofily at the white ceiling.

Today had been awesome. I admit, I was a little nervous at first while I was with Elena, but after a while, I relaxed. First, she went to my job, mostly because it had most of the things on her shopping list. While we were there, she told me about Stefan, her husband. She smiled fondly, but I had to wonder how old she was. She looked relatively young, around her late teens…

Ah, but who was I to judge, being only a few months when basically my whole family decided to let me marry Jacob.

_Brrr. Brrr…..Brrr. Brrr. _Phone.

Augh. Probably dad, calling for his daily check-up.

"Hello?" I answered, although it was bland and uninteresting the way I said it.

"Hey Nessie!" Oh, mom. I guess she was better than dad. He would've wanted every single movement I made since the last time I talked to him.

"Hi mom."

"So how're you doing? You settled in yet? Do you need anything that we can send. Of course we wouldn't send it directly. Maybe to a different place that you can pick it up at or something."

I smiled. Mom would have thought of that. Dad would just yell and say come home. He wouldn't negotiate. "No mom. I am perfectly okay. I found a job, enrolled in school, and have a place to live. I'm content." I sighed and comfortably snuggled deeper into my pillow. "I even found a new friend. Her name is Elena, and she's insisting she throw a welcoming party for me so I can meet all the people who live here. Isn't that great?"

"Yes, it is." She said softly, and I could tell she was smiling just as softly. "I'm happy for you kid." Mom never said darling, or sweetie or anything like that. It wasn't her style. But I loved it when she called me kid. It made me feel as though I could always be her little one no matter how grown up I was. It didn't change the fact that she smothered me too much, but I still liked knowing that I always have comfortable arms to run to.

"Mom, I'm excited. I feel like I can actually make it on my own." I said, becoming more enthusiastic than I meant to.

"I'm happy for you. First, when Alice told me you had ran away, believe it or not, I was furious. I thought, 'how is my baby going to just leave home like that, unprepared?' But then, I had a few minutes of thinking and I thought about how you wouldn't know unless you tried. By then, all I had was worry for you. But hearing you like this. I'm glad I let you. You sound happier than I've heard you in a long time."

I…didn't know what to say. Mom, furious? Mom never got serious, but as I looked at it more, I realized her fury sprouted from her worry. I smiled. "Only you would understand me like this, mom."

"Of course. I had to drink blood for the first time because of you. I told your dad over and over to turn me into a vampire, but I was afraid to even drink blood. Funny, huh. The point is, I understand you. Not only because I carried you in my belly, fed and nurtured you, and spoiled you rotten, but because I was the same exact way. I love you honey."

I sat up, hugging the phone to my ear. I wish I could touch her right now, and pour into her all the feelings was feeling.

"Don't make me regret it by crying." She added, and I laughed. Of course mom knew I was close to tears.

_Bella, we're going now. Are you ready? _It sounded like uncle Emmett.

_Who's that Darling?_ Dad's voice reached clearer, as though he was hanging over mom._ Is it Nessie? If it is, tell her-_

"Whoops. Gotta go kid. Love you bunches."

"Love you both too! Have fun mom."

"Bye."

The phone clicked, and I smiled. I don't remember ever feeling this…this…free! And Happy!

I looked towards the bags I had put down when I entered the room. We didn't go shopping at a mall or anything, these were a few items that Elena had gifted me from her own wardrobe. Things she said were just getting dusty in the back of her closet. She also gave me a few things that she told me to wear to the party.

I pulled out the two-inch high heels from one bag and admired them. I never really had high heels before, but I've worn a few of my Aunt Alice's. These ones reminded me of her favorite pair.

Next I pulled out a dark blue dress that Elena had gently passed on to me. When she told me it was silk, I almost had a heart attack and tried to give it back.

"No. This is for you." she said. "This is my welcoming gift to you."

No matter how much I protested, she wouldn't take it back.

Last of all, I took out a little box. Inside, was a set of earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet. The necklace was simple, yet beautiful. A diamond about as big as the tip of my pinky was held by silver and hung from a simple silver chain. The earrings were just diamond studs. But the bracelet was very finely made. It was silver bands, twined together, small blue roses decorated them and a diamond lay in the center of each rose. It was really pretty. And as much fuss as Elena was planning on putting into this party, I was excited to go. I carefully hung the dress up in the back of the closet, so I didn't mess it up too much when I looked for my daily clothes. I put the high heels next to the door, with the rest of my shoes, and I took the jewelry and set it in the bathroom, where it would be safest.

Finished with putting stuff away, I filled the bathtub with water and took a nice, luxurious bath.

**So? Whaddya think? Cute or what? This chapter was basically to just point out the fact that Elena's throwing a party for Renesmee. **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Party?

**Damon**

"Party?" I threw the wrench back into my tool box and wiped the grease from my latest motorcycle off my hands.

Stefan leaned against the green garage door, crossing his arms. "Yeah. Elena wanted to do something for the new girl."

"Renesmee?" I asked a little too enthusiastically, and Stefan's eyebrow rose.

I cleared my throat and looked towards my bike again, picking up the heat gun, and started working under the exhaust pipe. "I'm just surprised Elena would want to do that." I said to change the subject of my over-enthusiasm. I shouldn't really be for Renesmee. He didn't know about our meetings... or anything else. I thought of the week before and my night trips that I had made a habit for since that night.

"Well, she did take a liking to the girl. She was telling me how she reminded her of her cousin." Stefan said, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Ah." I bent closer to look at what I was doing. In part to hide my smile. Renesmee did remind me of a little child.

"What are you doing to that bike anyways. Didn't you just buy it?"

"Yeah. Just putting in parts, rearranging." I patted the tank. "Gonna make this baby go faster." This time, I had a reason to smile that Stefan could explain, so I looked towards him. "Would you like to take it for a test drive?"

Stefan stood up straight and pulled at the neck of his white T-shirt. "Ah no, I actually, ah..."He lifted his wrist jerkily to eye-level to look at his watch. "I have to go help Elena. She...um, wanted me to help her with some errands."

I laughed at my younger brother. "Chill. Just a refuse-able offer."

Stefan cleared his throat. "Well..." He looked a little uncomfortable. Made me remember when I'd forced him brother into many other things...but...some of them...sobered me. How could I have done things like take his blood against his will...?

Damn, Bonnie made me soft. I used to be the most baddest guy on this side of town.

"So, I really do have to leave and take care of some business. Party's tomorrow at three at our house." Stefan said turning to leave, but on a whim, turned around and said to me, "Oh yeah. Bonnie should be there." He said with a smile.

My eyes widened as that name could still make my heart jump a beat, and Stefan knew that. I was sure my neck had flushed ten shades redder. I glared at my brother who decided to have the last word as he walked away with a chuckle.

"Damn." I muttered as I nearly threw the heat gun down.

That ruined my mood. I wasn't going. That was it.

**Back at the party site..**

"Are you sure he'll come?" Stefan asked Elena as he held the ladder stable while she hung decorations from the ceiling.

Elena looked down at her husband and smiled. "I'm sure." She said with all confidence.

"Why are you so sure?" He said, eyes suspiciously squinted.

The side of her mouth lifted ironically. "Let's just say I think I got him figured out. When I visited Renesmee the other day...let's just say I know. He'll be here. He may say no, but I promise his actions will be different than his words."

"I don't think he will." Stefan said doubtfully. As he helped his wife down the ladder.

**Damon**

Actually, I did go. Half was because I wanted to see Renesmee...and grudgingly the other reason was because I wanted to see Bonnie.

I had a bouquet of yellow roses because Elena said not to come empty handed. As soon as the florist heard it was for a girl, she practically shoved the bouquet into my hands and shyly said, "It's on the house." I guessed it was the way she wanted to hit on me.

Any other time, I would have charmingly smiled back and seduced her into letting me drink from her.

But for some reason, the thought of drawing blood from this shy, blushing girl seemed wrong.

I kindly accepted the bouquet and ended up paying for it anyway.

Then I headed right this way, despite the small knowing in my stomach hat told me I needed to feed. I would feed later.

Elena smiled smugly when she saw me at the door. Stefan appeared a few seconds later with the exact opposite of his wife's with a disbelieving fish face.

"What's with the flopping mouth?" I asked, totally uncomfortable with arriving, but hid it under an amused smirk at my brother's response. "I was invited, wasn't I?"

Elena took me by the arm and led me inside. And past the stairway. The living room, where the party was at was beyond that. "Yes, you certainly were. Stefan didn't think you would show up."

I tried to hide my scowl. My brother knew me well...the old me, that is.

It seemed Elena knew the new me. I wondered why that was as I entered into the life of the party.

And there, in the middle of the room, was the one who rooted me to the ground.

She looked lovely.

Her honey-wheat hair was pulled back by a clip on the top, but let loose on the bottom. A few teasing curls jauntily coiled and framed her porcelain smooth face. Her golden eyes twinkled and greeted people warmly, as did her pink smiling mouth.

And the simple royal blue dress she had on wrapped around her slim body lovingly, accenting her slender, lean figure, her small waist. And on her feet, were slightly dimmed silver high heels. If I could describe her in one word, it would be perfect. Or maybe angel would fit better.

I made my way toward her. Slow steps, but with determination.

"Hey Damon, I'm surprised you came."

Damn. Bonnie.


	11. Chapter 11: Homesickness

**RPOV**

I smiled politely to the mayor of the town...some guy I had already forgotten what his name was. I was really excited that I was having this party in my honor, but how was I going to learn all these people's names? There were so many!

The mayor excused himself with his wife, heading toward the refreshments out on the back porch.

Before anyone could try to introduce themselves to me again, I tried escaping to the stairs and nearly bumped into...

"D-D-Damon!" I stuttered.

He turned, surprised. "Ah." He scratched the back of his head, his expression held a look as though he was cornered.

"Hello. You must be Renesmee." Bonnie's small hand passed by Damon. "I'm Bonnie." I looked at the small girl I hadn't seen a moment ago. Her hair was even redder than Aunt Rosalie's and with her small face, she almost looked like my family's breed. Her beauty would have fit perfectly in with my family. Her voice was even melodious, with her smile perfect. Judging by how close Damon and Bonnie had been standing by each other, I would have said they were close themselves.

"Ah, hi." I said, hating how my voice dropped to that stupid shy voice. I felt like an intruder now.

Bonnie's eyes sparkled bright and beautiful, and as clear as a diamond. "Elena's told me so much about you."

And I didn't have any idea who she was. "Ah, so you know Damon?" I asked.

"Yes." Bonnie smiled. "Actually, we've known each other for quite a while." Bonnie looped her arm around Damon's, which seemed to shock not only me, but it also Damon too.

Suddenly, I felt suffocated, like I couldn't drag in a big enough breath, and the smile I had on my face couldn't feel faker.

"Really? You guys do seem close. Actually, I was on my way outside to get some fresh air when I bumped into you two." My body felt stiff as I tried to pass them. "If you'll excuse me."

"Renesmee." Damon's other hand, which wasn't hindered by Bonnie's arm shot out and grabbed my upper arm. Out of habit, I jerked back.

"No." I said sharply before realizing what I had done. "Ah." I blushed and looked away, feeling even more horrible. "I want to go alone." I hurried out into the hall and out the front door before anyone could stop me. A weeping willow sat mourning on the side of the yard, and I retreated behind its hair-like branches.

Sitting against the trunk of the tree, I let my head rest against my drawn up knees as a wave of homesickness took over me, making the tears fall far before I could stop them.

That girl, Bonnie, reminded me of both Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie put together, but as soon as she took hold of Damon, something unpleasant had run through me. Like a slimy snake moving in my gut, taking a hold of my heart and squeezing. What was this feeling that made me want to hurt that girl?

It was confusing times like these when I would ask someone in my family for help and advice. Usually it was Aunt Alice because she knew I was coming, but I wasn't at home anymore, and no one knew who or what I was and what I could do.

"Renesmee?" A voice called to me. It sounded a little like Damon, but softer, and gentler. "Are you in there?"

Someone parted the trees branches and peered in. Elena's husband.

I quickly looked back down, embarrassed because of my tear-tracked face.

"Are you alright?" I heard the crunch of his shoes against the leaves on the floor, then rustling as he sat down next to me.

The tears were coming fast, and I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't even speak. Whatever happened to being that strong adult I that I had set as my goal to be?

It could go to the wind for all I care. I could feel the homesickness come over me, as well as hurt.

Hurt? From Damon being with Bonnie? But why?

I felt a hand on my head. It soothed me more than I thought it would and I looked up at him.

"If you ever need us, Elena and I are here." He said, his green eyes looking into mine.

Looking into those eyes, there was a glint that reminded me of a certain golden pair back at home that belonged to my dad. And without thought, I threw myself into his arms.

Wait, don't get me wrong. I didn't think of him as Elena does. No, that'd be very horrible of me. Especially how much she had already done for me. Right now, he was in a father position. In that area, I knew we were mutual. He rubbed my back.

"I don't know where you came from, or what you're going through, but if you need anyone to talk to, Elena and I are available always. I just want you to know that."

He held me until my tears dried up, then helped me get cleaned up enough to go back into my party. This time, I was sure I could smile and hold it together until the end. Even if I had to face that _couple_ again. I would make it. I promised myself I would be strong. Why go back on it?

**Hi guys! Okay. Question. Do you guys like it? Y'know, with Stefan as the father figure and Elena as the mother figure? I thought I'd change it up. Please, if you don't like it, please don't hunt me down and kill me! Can you wait until I finish _Finding the Truth_?**

**Time to go write what happens next. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I BEG YOU!**

**~Kyeire~**


	12. Chapter 12: Conflicts

**Hi guys! One order of Elena with a side order of Jacob coming up!**

**EPOV**

Elena had seen it all. From seeing Renesmee running out on Bonnie and Damon from the top of the stairs to looking through the upstairs window, seeing Renesmee disappearing through the weeping willow's branches in a desperate hurry to get away. The scene and what she knew had caused it upset her.

She had wanted this party to be a good welcoming to the sweet, shy girl. She also hoped Damon and Renesmee would have been able to get along for two reasons. One, Bonnie wasn't serious about Damon. Never was. She just liked toying with him and having that feeling that someone adored her. It happened after both Elena and Meredith found their boyfriends/husbands. And ever since, she'd been hopping from boyfriend to boyfriend, looking for that love she knew her two best friends had.

The second reason was quite simple. She thought of Damon as her own brother, so she wanted to see him happy. Nearly three weeks ago, Elena had noticed Damon's strange behavior. She hadn't seen him hanging around Bonnie's house, nor around this very house. When Mrs. Flowers said he was coming over to check up on her a lot, she thought he was acting weird until she finally met Renesmee.

Since then, Elena vowed to try her best to put to those two together.

And Bonnie couldn't get protective now. Couldn't. It would ruin her plans.

Elena started a moment later on a sudden revelation. She cared about Renesmee more than she realized. Elena shook her blonde head. It wasn't like her to feel like the motherly type. Her eyebrows came down over her jewel-blue eyes and she sighed.

"Are you alright?" Meredith was coming up the stairs.

Elena had it in her mind to just reply with, "yeah, I'm alright.", but was surprised when she grasped Meredith's wrist and pulled her behind her as she made her way to her bedroom. "I really need to talk to you." And her bedroom door shut and locked behind them.

**Jacob**

_I was sitting on a boulder in a foreign forest. I knew all of the Forks' forest like the back of my hand._ _I was definitely not there. But for some reason, it did remind me of a forest I'd been in recently.._

_Suddenly, a sound came from behind me, causing me to do a hundred and eighty jump, facing..._

_"Nessie?"_

_Her face was blank, as though she didn't care whether she saw me or not. _

_It hurt my heart to see that expression, but I jumped off the boulder and gathered her in my arms. "Nessie, I was so worried about you. Are you alright?"_

_She pushed me away, and her expression was even worse than before. It was annoyance. "Please Jacob, stay away from me. I'm not a baby."_

_"What's that supposed to mean? I've been looking for you everywhere? Do you know how much I've been worried about you? When I found out you'd gone missing, my heart-"_

_"Jacob. Don't you get it?" Her voice was flat, void of emotion as she shot each word out her mouth. "I don't want you. Move on. Find someone else to bond with." _

_The word's cut deep, and it had the effect of a real weapon, making my huge muscular body stagger back a few steps._

_"You...You don't mean that Nessie...You don't mean that N-Nes-"_

_She balled up her small, slender hands and yelled. "Stop calling me by that kid's name!"_

_"Renesmee? Are you here?" A foreign voice called out. The male voice had a little of an accent that most would not have caught._

_But what was more important was that Nessie had heard it and started walking towards that voice._

_"Wait!" I grabbed her by her arm. "Don't go to him! How do you know this isn't a trap?"_

_She turned slowly, then looked me venomously in the eyes. I could almost see flames flickering there._

_"Jacob. Remove your hands or else." She finished the sentence by sending me pictures of what she would do to me if I didn't. And she knew I hadn't the heart to set a finger on her..._

_"Renesmee? Where are you?" The male voice sounded closer._

_"Over here." She called out softly._

_I heard the footsteps before I even saw the guy step from behind a tree. The thing was, I couldn't see his face in the darkness...wait, when did it turn into night? And when did it become so hard for me to see?_

_But I saw clearly that the guy was wearing all dark, and a black borsalino hat(1) covered his eyes. I did notice he had a strong jaw and full lips, but he looked normal. No pale skin. Instead, he had a nice orang-ish color to his skin_

_But I still I had a bad feeling about this dude._

_The guy wrinkled his nose. "And I was wrong to call Matt Mutt." He said. _

_Then he reached out his had, and Nessie took it without even taking a breath. The guy pulled Nessie close, and became the one thing I liked to kill._

_He moved so I didn't even comprehend until his teeth were sunk into Nessie. And she let him. _

_I roared in outrage, ready to charge._

But I realized I had just woken up.

I ran a hand over my face. I had to find Nessie.

**(1)Borsalino Hat: And Italian hat. IF you enter Borsalino into Google images, you'll see quite a few. They're pretty popular. The one that the guy unknown to Jacob is wearing is a black Borsalino Diamante.**

**Well then. I shall see you guys laters!**


	13. Chapter 13: Confirmed

**Guys, you can thank the awesome person who read and reviewed each chapter in less than thirty minutes. :P **_**superstargirl818 !**_

"So let me get this straight. You want me to keep Bonnie away from Damon." Meredith ticked off on a finger with her leg crossed underneath her as she sat next to Elena on the bed.

"Yes." Elena said, her hands squeezed together on her lap.

"So you can get Renesmee with him." She ticked off finger number two.

"Mh Hm." Elena nodded her head anxiously.

"Even though you said not even two months ago that it would be a good idea for those two to get together." Meredith gave up counting and threw her hands up.

"Well..." Elena looked away, uncertainty lurking in her bright eyes.

Meredith shook her head vigorously, her long straight her flying every which way until Meredith stopped. "I don't get what you're trying to do."

"I kind of noticed Bonnie wasn't really responding to Damon's flirting and realized even before Renesmee came that Bonnie would never be serious with that guy." Elena sighed. "I really was hopeful that it would work out, but this time, Damon seems to be acting...different.

"And even Renesmee looks kind of jumpy around Damon."

"Elena." Meredith stared straight at her. "Just because she's jumpy doesn't have anything to do with falling for Damon."

"I know-"

"It could just mean that she's having trouble with adjusting with life here? She does seem very shy."

"Yes, but it's a possibility that she does like Damon."

Meredith sighed, and smiled. "You really care for this girl, huh?"

Elena smiled back. "Like a mother."

"So that's enough to deceive your best friend for her."

"I never said-"

Suddenly, a loud crash from downstairs cut off their conversation.

They rushed to the living room to see Damon on the floor as if her were knocked there.

"See, I told you." Elena said, out of breath.

It was a minute before Meredith said anything. Then, "Okay, fine. I'll help you."

* * *

**DPOV**

Damon grabbed Bonnie by the wrist and led her to a less crowded corner of the living room.

"What the heck was that?"

Bonnie flipped her prefect red curls with one hand and looked up at Damon with innocent eyes. "What was what?"

Damon snarled. "Cut the bull. Why the he-" Damon pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to breath in deeply and calmly, but all he was doing was breath fast and heavily.

Bonnie's laugh tinkled in the air. "I was just having some fun playing with you."

"It's not about me." He ground out, curling his fingers into his palm and keeping his fists at his side.

Bonnie laughed again. "Please, it's not like you're attracted to that girl. Why would you care about her seeing us together unless you...do...Damon?"

Damon kept his black eyes on the ground.

"Damon, you...have feeling for that ratty old mouse?"

Silence.

"So what if I do." He said, turning his angry dark depths toward Bonnie.

"You can't be serious." The look and the little laugh afterwards were those of disbelief. Her green eyes held surprise.

"I am." He said tersely. "So stay away from me." He turned to leave when Bonnie held on to his wrist. When he turned to face her again, he was met with a solid surprising smack to his face that sent him flying to the ground, crashing into the table behind him and breaking it. _I'm going to have to fix that before I hear it from Stefan._ He thought as he looked up at the fiery demon in front of him.

"Just to set the record straight. I left you."

Damon chuckled. "Of course. As long as you don't call her a mouse again. Jealousy can carry a person to do spiteful things. Just remember, when you mess with someone this protective, don't try to beg for mercy."

Bonnie looked down on him in rage, the turned on her stiletto heels and left the house, ignoring her friend's calls.

All the while, Damon was thinking, _When did she change form that naïve character she had?_

**Hey guys! It's interesting how I'm writing one story where Damon and Bonnie love each other irrevocably, but then in the next story, Bonnie's like this! But I apologize sincerely for the shortness.**

**So? Do you hate me for making Bonnie so evil? Review!**

**~Kyeire~**


	14. Chapter 14: Fragility and Possibilities

**You know what they say…nothing like a review to get you on your feet again! :p Actually, **_**they**_** don't say that…I do! :D**

**Anyone up for Stefan point of view? Yay! **

**Chapter 14**

**Renesmee**

On my way back in, I almost bumped into Bonnie. She took one glance at me, and the most evilest look took over her face. She pushed me down, and, looking down at me, said, "This is all your fault. You don't belong here."

Stefan rushed to my side immediately. "Bonnie-"

"Don't Bonnie me! It's all because she came that I'm like this. That rat should go back to her burrow and stop acting like she's human!" Her eyes flashed a vile green. Before she turned and stomped away.

It took all of my being to not break down into to tears again.

"Damn. As soon as I calmed her down." Stefan whispered under his breath.

"It's okay. She's probably right." I said, picking myself up. "I shouldn't have left home. I'm not used to these feeling that's all…"

I turned to see Stefan looking at me surprised.

My eyebrows drew down over my eyes. Had I done something out of the ordinary? I searched my mind, but I couldn't think of anything.

Seconds later, Stefan shook it off. "Come, let's go back in." He took my hand and wrapped it around his elbow. As much as I tried though, I couldn't lift my head. It hurt.

**Stefan**

I looked down at the honey head. This small girl seemed as fragile as porcelain. Actually, she looked like a porcelain doll. Her snow white skin completed the image.

Right now, her body close to mine, I could feel the small tremors run through her. Not as strong as when she had been crying earlier, but they still shook her small body.

This girl wasn't the average girl at all, I noticed. I sensed it as soon as I held her in my arms. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought Renesmee had never felt jealousy, hurt, or anger. She seemed almost like she was...sheltered before she came here, protected from all the bad things the world had to offer. Even the words she said suggested it. "_I'm not used to these feeling that's all…_" She said. And these emotions were now entering her. I could imagine how much she was hurting. And how much of a revelation she was having from this new life she wanted.

She needed someone to protect her because she was just too sweet.

And her actions too. She had a kind heart, as pure as snow. Like a kid's.

We entered the house, bumping into Elena and Meredith at the stairs. Right away, from the look on my face, Elena knew we'd bumped into Bonnie as she was leaving. She turned her gaze to Renesmee, noticing how horrible she looked.

"Oh crap." Meredith said.

"Yeah. Bonnie pushed her down, then said some really cruel things. I've never seen Bonnie like that." I said.

Elena gasped, her blue eyes widened. "Could it be a malach?"

I shook my head automatically, more out of trying to comfort my wife than whether it was possible or not. Meredith on the other hand looked like she was thinking seconds before answering. "It may be possible."

"What's a malach?" Renesmee asked.

Elena jumped. "Ah, it's nothing you need to worry about. Oh my gosh, you look a mess. Come, I'll clean you up." She took Renesmee by the hand and disappeared upstairs, leaving Meredith and I behind.

"If it were a malach…" Meredith spoke up, her eyes focused on where Elena and Renesmee had disappeared to. "it could have gotten into Bonnie way before now. Shinichi and Misao may still be around."

I knew this. This feeling. A grim feeling indeed. "Yes." Was all I said.

**Excuse my shortness! **

**So? Interesting? I know I know, Bonnie pushing Renesmee down is so elementary-like for someone who's supposed to be an adult now…O.o**

**But whaddya think? Please please PUUUHH-LEEEEEEEEZZE REVIEW!**

**~Kye~**


	15. Chapter 15: Worries

**Guys! It's been forever! Yeah...I know...but I did finish the next chapter! Can yo believe how busy I've been? Gosh it's so crazy...  
****But! I was able to finish another chapter for this story...I hope it's enough to get a review outta you!**

**Chapter 15**

"Just sit there. I'm going to go get my makeup and stuff." Elena said, pointing at a chair in front of a vanity mirror.

Renesmee sat, but with her head down, staring sadly at her hands, she asked, "Why are you helping me?"

Elena stopped and looked questioningly at her. "You don't like it?"

Renesmee looked up quickly and shook her head. "No! It's not like that, I was just wondering, since…since I thought that girl was a close friend of yours." Her face lowered once again as she watched her hands tangle and untangle In her lap.

Elena let silence reign for a few seconds before she spoke. "With the way she's acting right now, I don't have a clue who she is." She said so bluntly that Renesmee's head came up fast.

"Huh?" Renesmee said dumbly.

Elena smiled. "It's the truth, now let me go get a few things." She softly replied before leaving the room. For some odd reason, the fact that Bonnie wasn't herself made her feel even guiltier. Made her feel as though it was her fault, even if the others told her 'not to worry about it.'

Maybe she should have stayed home…or go somewhere else.

But even leaving felt awkward. She knew that setting a foot away from what new connections and people she met _by her own will_ would create a gaping hole in her chest.

Elena, Stefan, Mrs. Flowers…and even Damon.

If anything else, she wanted to get to know these people better. Back home, Alice had always said each person had at least one person they couldn't get along with. Maybe it was just that Bonnie was that.

But more overwhelming sadness came over her at the thought of being on Bonnie's bad side. With her being so much alike to Alice and Rosalie, Renesmee wanted to get to know her better, wanted to befriend her.

But like uncle Emmett always said, "You can't have 'em all."

She just hoped that by being here, everyone else around her had to change the way they lived. Like they had to accommodate her, when it should have been the other way around. She should be adapting to their way of living.

As Elena came back in, Renesmee vowed she would do all she could to see that they didn't have to change. She wanted to know them right now, without them changing for her.

* * *

Around him, the party had kept going, even after watching Damon sit where he'd fallen. A few asked if he needed help, but he waved him off. Fifteen minutes, you wouldn't have known that something had happened.

Damon was staring at the broken table, trying to figure out how he was going to fix it, when he felt a had clamp his shoulder. He turned to see his brother stepping up beside him. He watched his brother's green eyes land on it, and he hurried to say something.

"I'll fix it."

Stefan smiled. "Of course you will, but I'm not angry." He put his hands in his pocket and rocked on his feet. "I saw a little of the violence when she was leaving." He shook his head. "God, I can't believe she pushed Renesmee down like that."

"What!" Damon said, his hands instantly, unconsciously balled into fists at his side. "After I warned her!"

Stefan put a hand on one of Damon's straining biceps. "What are you going to do? Beat her up? You'll get arrested in a snap." Damon, who had been resisting against his brother's restraining hand, calmed down enough. "Have you thought about this even a little with a clear head?" Damon looked at his brother. "Does Bonnie act like this all the time?"

Damon turned fully to his brother. "What are you hinting at?"

Stefan folded his arms, and looked away from Damon. "I think you know the most about what I'm hinting at."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Malachs?"

Stefan rocked on his feet again, arms still folded. "Bin-go!"

"So you think Shinichi and Misao's still around?"

"Either that or some more of those dreaded creatures."

Damon cursed. Why hadn't he seen the signs…given that his brother's hunch was correct…but there were a few signs that even a blind man should have seen…like Bonnie doing things out of the ordinary. She seemed more evil.

What would have spurred her to do that to upset Renesmee a bit ago? And to push her down like that? And to push him down too? But interestingly enough, it was weird that she succeeded in it. As if she had more strength than usual…It kind of reminded him of Caroline…

God, though…he hoped it wasn't true. He wanted her to live freely…

It was interesting when Damon thought about it…how only a few months ago, he was still chasing after Bonnie. She was a beaut, of course, but he just couldn't muster the love he thought he had for her anymore.

He just wanted… to be her friend now.

God, and one small girl who barely came up to his chest was the reason why.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: This Place is Cozy

**Yes, I know it took forever for me to update. I just…have been bust with another story on FictionPress. Sorry! **

**I did make it longer than usual, but there's not a lot of action, and more of getting comfortable with the VD characters on Renesmee's part.**

**Renesmee**

When I left Elena's room, I was more refreshed than when I came in. And more comfortable. With a big grass stain on the side of my dress, I couldn't wear it, so Elena let me use another of her dresses. This one was more of the ones I was used to. It was a baby pink summer dress with little yellow flowers decorating it. To match it, she had pastel yellow sandals that she let me wear. She fixed my hair, so that half of it was drawn up with a hair tie, and the rest she brushed smooth over my shoulders. It was very different than my usual braid, but I let her do it because she seemed to have fun doing it.

I was thankful to Stefan, who smiled and gave me two thumbs up as I came down the stairs. "You look great."

"Thanks D-um, Stefan." I didn't know it would take this long until I was almost calling him dad. I know he reminded me of my father, but still…

"Hello." I turned to find…ah…I forgot her name. She had come down the stairs with Elena when Stefan had brought me in.

She had dark mahogany hair that fell straight down her back. She smiled at me now, and her eyes sparkled which also made me feel as though sometimes, that's how you knew that the smile was genuine.

I smiled back and returned the greeting.

She held out her hand. "I'm Meredith."

I looked at her hand then at her face. She wanted me to shake her hand. Problem was I was afraid to because of my gift. Why did Americans have such touchy feely ways of showing their emotions? Why couldn't they just show?

Like Meredith's smile. I was perfectly able to see the emotion.

But instead of offending her, I cleared my mind as best as I could, imagining a warm breeze to soothe me.

When I put my hand into hers, I saw her face light up in mild surprise. I yanked my hand out of her slightly bigger one, but all she did was smile. "Nice to meet you properly Renesmee."

I smiled back, maybe a little too hesitantly, but I really did try to smile!

She just chuckled and patted my shoulder. "I hope you get used to Fells Church." She added with her genuine smile still there.

I sighed in relief as she walked away. Why hadn't I realized how hard it was to always be on the alert?

But then again, I had never had to guard my secret, and it was seldom that I had to guard my thoughts back at home.

Home…

No! I straightened my shoulders. I would make it on my own! I vowed I would. I just had to put up with the consequences. I was an adult, and it was time to start acting like one.

With that one thought solely on my mind, I went through the rest of the evening. Person after person greeted me, shaking my hand enthusiastically, and sometimes so soon, I had only a millisecond to cover my thoughts.

Damon wasn't here anymore. Well, he hadn't shown up in front of me, so I assumed he wasn't. But I didn't have much time to dwell on him, with the constant greetings, which only meant I had to focus on masking my thoughts. Which was never fun.

Finally, the last guest left sometime close to midnight, and I smiled and waved at them as they exited out the front door.

When the door closed, my façade dropped, and I sagged in exhaustion.

Stefan laughed. Elena giggled. Meredith smiled. I collapsed in the closest chair.

"Parties are exhausting." I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah. I know how you feel. My feet are killing me!" Elena used Stefan's arm for balance as she reached down to take of her heels.

When she had both heels hanging from her fingers by the straps, Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist. "I told you to switch them earlier, but you didn't listen, did you?" He murmured as he looked into her eyes.

Elena smiled and looked away. "I bought these shoes especially for this party, why would I change them?"

Stefan laughed. "Let's go sit by the fire. It's getting kind of chilly." He said, beckoning Meredith and I.

"Oh no. I should be getting home." I said backing towards the door.

Stefan frowned. "I don't think Mrs. Flowers would mind you coming home late."

"But…"

Elena smiled warmly. "Come join us. We don't bite."

"Okay…just a little bit." I was more worried that I had already taken their whole day, so I thought I would be generous to give them some alone time.

But with the way they were expecting me to stay, I reluctantly followed the couple and Meredith to the living room.

Meredith plopped down on the big armchair closest to the fireplace. "Ahh! This is the best part of the party. When it's quiet and we can just enjoy the heat of a nicely stoked fire."

I couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped as I looked at Meredith sprawled lazily across the plump chair, her feet stretched toward the fire that had been burning for about six hours now, thanks to Stefan, who made sure to keep it going.

Stefan and Elena sat on the loveseat directly in front of the fire, but it wasn't as close as the Meredith's armchair, nor the chair that I sat in.

I had expected them to start shooting questions, but it started off with Meredith teasing Elena about the rug, that clearly was an inside joke between the two. The light banter had me easing back against the chair. And soon I was joining in the laughter as Stefan joined in, joking around with the both of them.

I sighed. Opposed to a few hours ago, I was absolutely certain I could make it now. This soft, warm feeling finally attached itself securely to my heart. How could I leave now? I couldn't. I felt like I had made a whole new family. Not that I would ever forget my biological family…but I felt I could belong here. I could be treated like an adult. I could support myself here.

The laughter and jokes died down to a comfortable silence, the fire's crackling filled in the silence. Every once in a while, light murmuring filled the air, but the silence was dominant and soothing, and the lightly snapping fire calmed us even further.

Elena curled against Stefan's side, her head on his shoulder. Meredith pulled her feet underneath her as she cradled a mug of warm mug of milk she had gotten up earlier to get. I sighed and crossed my legs. I could get used to this.

It was around 3 o' clock that I finally did leave. Meredith forced me to agree to let her drop me off. At that point, I didn't fight back. Exhausted and sleepy from the cozy fire, I agreed right away without fuss.

When we arrived, I waved goodbye and went straight to my room. Once my door was closed, I stripped my clothes all the way to the dresser, letting the clothes fall where the landed. I pulled out my oversized T-shirt, yawning as I pulled it over my head. Next, I rummaged around on the bottom drawer, looking for my shorts. I found them towards the back, and I dragged my feet into them.

I didn't even bother to brush my hair and braid it. It was too much work. My bed beckoned, and I fell onto it without a thought. I was out before my head hit the pillow.

The raven was back in my dreams again. This time, it flew above her, like a shadow. And when danger presented itself as a dark shadow, it transformed in front of her into a midnight black wolf, tearing the dark to pieces so the sun could shine again. Then it would change back and take to the air again, as if looking ahead for danger.

And in my dream, I wasn't afraid. I felt safe. Sometime after, I fell into a deep sleep, my dream slipping into darkness and those arms and chest I had gotten used to feeling was wrapped around me again. I snuggled deeper into them with a satisfied smile.

So this is what bliss felt like.

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! **

**~Kye~**


	17. Chapter 17: You!

**Man, it seems my updates are more and more spread out...**

**Chapter 17**

In the wee hours of the morning, Damon slipped out the window silently, jumping off the windowsill, transforming into his flight form, taking to the sky.

But in the middle of the transformation, he felt someone watching him, and a chill stole down his spine. He quickly winged back around, perching a few trees away from Renesmee's window. His sharp eyes scanned the trees around, his ears perked in alertness.

Soon, his eye caught what had made him feel so uneasy. A lone wolf, bigger than average, with brown fur, it's eyes trained accurately on him.

A Shape-shifter?

Damon flew right at it, landing on his feet as he took human form in front of the wolf. It growled at him, seeming to step back a little from slight surprise.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Alright wolfie, change, so we can talk human." He said, making a "hurry up" gesture with his hand.

The wolf changed immediately at the sound of his voice, lunging right at him, with a voice filled with venom, as it spouted out, "_You!" _The guy's hands aiming right for his neck.

"What the-why are you attacking me, mutt?" For some reason, that only enraged him more, and the guy pushed him back until his back was flush against a tree.

"What have you done to Renesmee, bloodsucker?" He growled, his face enraged in in the moonlight.

"Renesmee? How do you know Renesmee?" Damon said, his head coming to so many conclusions, but through it all…only one memory came to mind…it happened waaay back in Chapter Three, when he'd spied on Bonnie. This guy's scent …was the same. He narrowed his eyes at the guy. "You were with Bonnie."

"That's not what I asked you! Have you taken her blood?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

Damon contemplated in a few seconds as he eyes the guy. He wasn't sure whether this wolf guy knew for sure, positively sure, that he was a vampire, so he decided to play as though he wasn't and take it from there. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying I'm a vampire?"

"No, I'm calling you a mosquito."

"I really don't know what you're talking about. The only thing I am is a shape-shifter."

Damon kept his face completely serious as the wolf studied him closely. Abruptly, he let Damon go, running a hand through his short, dark hair. "I'm sorry about that. I kind of went berserk. When it comes to Nessie, I'll do that. Especially since I dream about you abusing her."

Damon straightened his leather jacket. "I understand. I protect her too."

The wolf raised an eyebrow.

Damon just smiled. "She came here by her lonesome. Of course, me, being a gentleman, would want to protect such a fragile-looking girl."

"What is your name, shape-shifter?" the wolf went behind a close bush and retrieved a pair of jeans. Only then did Damon realize the guy had been stark naked.

"Damon Salvatore. And you?"

The guy pulled up his pants, and fastened them. "Jacob." He turned his head so that he looked at Damon, "Jacob Black."

**OMG! Damon and Jacob meet! Hmmmm...That was a very interesting way to meet...I wonder what's gonna happen! Man, even I can't wait to know what happens next. **

**Review!**

**~Kye**


	18. Chapter 18: Go Away!

**Yes! Kyeire is finally back! I know, I know, It's been too long, and it seems like such a small update! Sorry! I'll work on it! **

**Chapter 18**

I woke up and stretched languorously as I was starting to get used to. The rejuvenated feeling I'd been getting every morning was there to. It was a good feeling.

Getting up, getting dressed and cleaned up, I hummed to myself. Today Meredith had invited me out to look around the town. Although I'd already been through it a couple of times, a few with Elena, and a few by myself, I didn't turn down the chance to go 'round again. The more times I saw the town, the more I loved it.

I was humming even as I went down the stairs, but stopped just as soon as I landed on the last step.

"Jacob!"

Yep, he was standing right there in the middle of the living room. It was worse that Damon was sitting on the couch next to him. They were both quiet, and I had the feeling of two dogs trying to mark their territory.

When I entered, Damon stood quick. "Hey Renesmee."

"Nessie." Jacob, serious as always, walked toward me. Damon followed. "We need to talk."

I glared at him. "No, we don't. We already did. On the phone, remember?"

"No, We need to _talk_." He grabbed my hand, trying to pull me out of the house. If he thought I was going to follow docilely, he had another thing coming. I yanked my smaller hand out of his bear paw, and backed up.

"No, we don't!" I said.

Damon was behind me. "Renesmee, do you-"

"You, go away! I don't want to see you right now! I don 't want to see neither of you!" As if on cue, a car horn beeped twice. "Excuse me, I have to go. And when I get back, I don't want to see neither of you. Got it?" I didn't wait for their replies, instead I strode toward the door. I shot Jacob the iciest glare I could when he tried to reach for my hand again. His went up in surrender, and I stomped past him.

Both males watched Renesmee slam boarding house door behind her. Damon let out a long breath. "So," He said, sticking his hands in his jean pockets. " What'd you do to get on her bad side?"

Jacob growled, and his eyes were intense as they swiveled on Damon. "God, I love that woman, and all I want is the best for her."

Damon whistled. "And she left you high and dry, didn't she?"

Damon found his back against a hard surface once again, his jacket clutched by Jacob's hands. "You're. Not. Helping." Jacob snarled.

"Sorry, sorry!" Damon put both hands up. He was let go to get his balance back as Jacob turned and strode toward the door. Damon followed. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Why do you keep following me!" Jacob growled.

_Because I need to keep an eye on my rival._ Damon thought. "Because I kinda understand where you're coming from."

Jacob paused in opening the door to stare down at Damon. He was looking for sincerity, and he would find it. Technically, Damon hadn't lied. He did understand what Jacob was going through, because he'd experienced the same thing with Elena. Jacob half-sighed, not able to fully exhale with all the tension built up in him. "I'm going to run." He said, pushing through the door.

"Mind if I join?" Damon asked.

Jacob looked back at him. "If you can keep up, bird boy." He said with a smirk as he removed his jeans and transformed.

Damon chuckled. "Is that a challenge?" He whispered. He changed into his black wolf that didn't quite reach the same height of build as Jacob's, but he was pretty sure he could keep up with the hulking beast.

And he did.

He could sense the surprise when Damon was running beside him. If Jacob thought he would shake him off, he would be surprised. When Jacob sped up, Damon followed suit. When he turned, Damon did too.

Sometime later, Jacob gave up. He just ran, grudgingly accepting the smaller black beast at his side.

**So, I realized, while writing this part, that Renesmee has a LOT more courage to speak her mind. **

**And Jacob and Damon are bonding in a very weird way...I have a feeling their friendship will turn in to a love-hate relationship.**

**And you know what? I think that's will be _VERY_ interesting...especially since both have been in similar situations. **

**Review!**

**~Kye**


	19. Chapter 19: Men!

**Ah...Hehe. I know. This one's extremely short. Yes? uh huh, I know. Yeah. That's you guys telling me, "Kyeire! Do you realize this is short? That's not good! So do something about it!" Haha**

**Too bad this is all I got for now...I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 19**

"Does Nessie know you're a shape-shifter?" Jacob asked. He and Damon sat on boulders, looking out on a meadow.

"No. Renesmee just thinks I'm a regular human." Damon said, stretching his arms out over his head. "And you? Does she know you're a mutt?"

"Actually, yes, she does." Jacob smirked down at Damon from his higher boulder. And she's okay with it." He smugly added, taking in a deep breath, letting the sun shine down on his bare, gleaming chest.

"Oh." Damon said, never letting it show how happy that little fact had made him. That only let him know Renesmee would be more accepting of what he was…well, what part of his being was. "And why the hard hatred against vampires?"

"Don't get me wrong!" Jacob was quick to say. "It's not all vampires I have a problem with. It's those who like to use humans as their personal snacks." He sneered that last part of his sentence.

"Well, yip yip. Saint Stefan would be proud." Damon muttered. He chuckled. Seemed like when Jacob realized Damon's real nature, they would have a lot of conflict with each other. Many fights to come.

Damon relished the thought of those fights.

* * *

Renesmee was still fuming. What was Jacob doing here! ? She told he wanted to do this by herself! And yet, he had the nerve to come here anyways? Oh, that werewolf infuriated her!

And Damon! The nerve of _that _guy! Showing his face around her after what he did! ?

May they rot in in an ever-rotting hell!

"Um, Renesmee? Are you okay?" Meredith asked, taking her eyes off the road a split second to look over at her passenger.

Renesmee smiled. "Oh, yes. I'm fine. I just-I needed…well, thank you." Was all she said. Thank God Meredith had come when she did. Lord knows what Renesmee would've done to those pig-headed guys.

Meredith smiled despite the fact that she had no idea why she was being thanked. She knew when and when not to ask questions. Instead, she changed the subject. "Elena should be home. Maybe we can persuade her to join us. We'll make it a girl's day out."

Renesmee's mood changed instantly, loving the sound of having a girl's day because, well, she never had one. "Sure!"

**It's kind of getting the Damon-Jacob frenemies feeling going and the Best Friends thing going with Renez, Meredith and Elena together. Ugh. No, I'm not trying to replace Bonnie. Althoug Bonnie believes so.**

**But doesn't it sound like Damon's begging for trouble? He's _excited_ to know that he and Jacob are going to fight in the future. Jeez. Are all guys like this? Just kidding. Please don't take offense boys. I really didn't mean it. I know it's mostly just Damon's way of thinking. I mean, come on. He thought it was fun to pester Stefan forever. **

**Anyways. Reviews! I want 'em, and lots of 'em.**


	20. Chapter 20: School's Starting

**Hey guys! I'm starting to get back to my stories. I've been veeery busy with school lately, but it's nearing the end of the semester, which means finals. In a few weeks, I'll have more free time. Yay!**

**Chapter 20**

I woke up, stretching luxuriously before going through the routine I usually went through when I woke up. There was a pep in my step that wasn't regularly there.

Today was the first day of school. Mom and the rest had homeschooled me, and I only knew about public schools by the TV that Uncle Emmett always had on and by the books I found in the library in Grandfather's office. Teenage dramas and such. He called it "research" and "keeping-up-to-date". For me, they were solely a source of entertainment.

But this was what usual teens did, and even if it was only one year, I wanted to experience it.

I checked my image in the mirror, brushing my hair straight with my fingers before picking up my first backpack and slinging it on my back. With a smile as the door closed behind me, I called out a goodbye to Mrs. Flowers.

I still hadn't got around to learning to drive back home, so I was stuck walking, which wasn't so bad. The town was small enough that it didn't take hours to walk from the boardinghouse to the school.

Within the hour, I made it to the campus. I had ten minutes to spare before homeroom. I hurried and made my way to my locker. The day I enrolled, I was able to persuade someone to give me a tour of the campus so I knew where everything was and I wasn't the typical lost new student.

But when I got to my locker, a surprise was waiting for me.

I rolled my eyes heavenward and silently questioned the deities. Why did he have to go to this school? Why did he have to be wherever I wanted him not to be? It was as though he was following me!

"What do you want?" I said, not even sparing him a glance as I closed my locker which just _happened _to be next to his.

"Nothing really. Just a date. With you." He said, his voice filled with over-confidence.

"No thank you." I said, walking away from him.

"Wait!" He said, grabbing my arm.

Jeesh! Was he trying to stalk me?

"Maybe I am." He said

"Huh!" I said, completely thrown off. "What?" I completely forgot about my vow to never look at him as my eyes went straight to his.

"Maybe I am stalking you. Didn't you just say that?" He said, looking really sincere as he did.

Ah! He was touching me! I pulled my arm out of his reach.

"What if I am stalking you. What are you going to do?" He smirked. "Call the police?"

"Maybe." I said, pointing my nose up.

"And what if I disappear suddenly?"

"Huh?"

"Like this." And he disappeared. My eyes became wide as I turned in a quick circle in pursuit of him. He was... nowhere. Everyone else around me just kept on doing what they regularly did. Why was I the only one who saw someone just disappear suddenly?

"What will you tell them?" His voice sounded next to my ear, and I turned to see him standing right behind me.

"I still know your name. I can give them that." I said angrily. I didn't care about his little tricks, he could do them all he wanted. It didn't scare me one bit.

I grew up with stuff like this all the time.

"Ooo. I'm scared!" He waved his hands sarcastically.

I glared. "Stay away from me. I want nothing to do with you."

"Ouch." He rubbed his chest where his heart was. "That hurt." He feigned pain, but I ignored him.

"Goodbye Damon Salvatore." I turned from him, trying to hurry away, hoping he wouldn't follow me.

"What is it you're running from?" His questioned stopped me in my tracks.

"What?" I slightly turned my head, but not enough to face him.

"I know what Jacob is. What he can be…" I gasped. "Why are you running?" He asked me again.

I just stood there, clutching the books I needed for my first class to my chest. I didn't know what to say.

But then the bell rang, and I hurried away without giving Damon an answer.

**Okay...so it's actually shorter than I expected, but an update is an update. Hopefully my next update will be soon and longer. But before then, please review!**

**~Kyeire~**


	21. Chapter 21: First Day

**Haha. It's been a minute, hasn't it? Well, here's a pretty good-sized chapter! :) You know how sometimes I lack at chapter length. :D **

**Chapter 21**

Damon let Renesmee go, inhaling the soft peach scent that wafted off of her and lingered behind her. He would be seeing her in the very near future, so he didn't try to rush after her. Let her think she won, he thought with a smirk.

But something puzzled him. The fact that he practically showed himself to her and-after the initial shock- she didn't shoot him a skeptical look or question him about it was very odd. As though she saw it happen all the time.

Well, if she were always around Jacob, he guessed it was natural to her. But it made him wonder whether she had ever met a vampire, or did this small little human only know shape shifters.

He wondered what she would do if he bared his fangs to her and showed her Damon Salvatore as he truly was. Or how she would act if he buried his nose at the nape of her neck, inhaling her tantalizing honeyed scent as he sank his pearly whites into her alabaster porcelain skin.

Just the thought doing the latter made his jaw ache.

The final bell rang as Damon slid his hands into his jean pockets, taking his time as he walked down the empty corridor to his first class of the day. There was no sense of rushing as he placed one dark loafer in front of the other, a smirk adorned his face as a light danced in his black eyes.

Who would have thought that the Damon Salvatore, said to be dropout material, would want to attend school?

He chuckled sinisterly as he muttered to himself, "Let's not disappoint them then." He finally reached his classroom. He threw the door open in a flourish and stepped inside with all his 'charms' turned on full-throttle.

Renesmee

It wasn't until I was sitting down at a desk in the front that I finally realized what Damon had truly done. He'd shown me that he was not human. And he purposely did it too. What was he trying to gain by doing that?

I sighed. The world was a lot more confusing than I thought it would be. I rested my head on my hands as the teacher started talking. He said his name was Mr. Saltzman and I had a weird feeling that I saw him somewhere…probably at my welcoming party.

He was about to call role call when the classroom flew open and all eyes were riveted to the person who had just entered, even mine.

My mouth fell open. Damon had just came in, pheromones dripping off of him like a popsicle left in the sun. His eyes connected with mine first thing, a full shiny white smile adorned his mouth, and I couldn't do nothing but blush. He had gave me that same smile when we had first met.

I shouldn't have thought about that. I blushed deeper as I remembered how I stuttered and ran away from him.

Like he knew what I was thinking, he winked.

"Mr…Salvatore. Interesting seeing you in a classroom…."Mr. Saltzman spoke.

Damon smiled at the teacher. "Yeah. Just…accept it."

"It's kind of hard to, knowing you, you're after something." Mr. Saltzman.

Damon smirked. "Mh hm. So Just give me an A, and we'll call it a day." He locked eyes with the teacher.

"That's not going to work on me." He shook his wrist, making the bracelet on his wrist shake. Probably given to him by his girlfriend.

I gasped as I thought about it. Damon was after something, the long, intense stare Damon shot him, Mr. Saltzman claiming he was taken…was Damon gay? ? ?

I shook my head. No, he couldn't be…He was flirting with me, and that Bonnie girl was his girlfriend. But he could still be bi too…

I had to warn Jake.

Damon laughed as he made his way to the back, lightly brushing me as he passed me. His laughter died down quickly as he disappeared from my view.

Mr Saltzman watched him for a minute before breathing out, picking up the roster. "Okay kids. Answer with 'here' when I call your name."

The thoughts swirled around my head. Damon…Damon Salvatore was the most confusing person I'd ever met.

The day wore on, and with each class that passed, I got more suspicious. Damon was in every class I went to. And he always sat in the back. And his locker was next to mine too. Was he stalking me? Lunch was the only time I didn't bump into him.

But I did meet someone. His name was Miles Ramsey. We were assigned as lab partners in science right before lunch, so he walked with me to the cafeteria.

He had blue eyes with chocolate brown hair. And he looked to be about a five foot ten. He was my first school friend. I had always dreamed of coming back from school and introducing my friends to my parents and family. I wanted to be normal…but I knew we were far from normal. We weren't even _human_. I was only half human.

Damon used lunchtime to go and talk to Alaric.

"I was surprised to see you here Damon." Alaric greeted as Damon entered.

"You're not going to snitch to Meresith now, are you?" Damon walked towards where Alaric sat at the teacher's desk.

"That's exactly what I was planning on doing." Alaric said, studying the vampire. "Don't you thinkyou're a little too old to be in school? What are you doing here anyways?"

"Stefan was at this same school wasn't he? He's just about as old as I am…give or take a few years. What's the difference?"

"Maybe the fact that you and your brother are two different people." Alaric raised an eyebrow.

Damon crossed his arms, looking down at Alaric from where he stood. "And what exactly does that mean?"

"I'm pretty sure Stefan had different motives than you when he entered school." Alaric responded.

Damon thought about it before smirking. "I don't think so. I think our motives are nearly the same this time around."

"Oh? How is that?" Alaric asked.

Damon just laughed. "Tha's for me to know, and for you to…dot dot dot." He turned to open the door, but before he went out, he spoke over his shoulder. "Oh, and go ahead and tell Meredith, it doesn't bother me…although knowing the mother hen she can be, it kind of scares me."

Alaric's chuckle sounded even as the class door closed behind Damon.

He made his way to the cafeteria, meaning to find Renesmee and hang out with her, but once spotted, Damon found a guy already with her. It the was the same guy who was her lab partner in science class. He glared at the guy. Something had to be done about him.

**So...hm...I wonder what Damon's going to do. **

**Happy New Year's guys!**

**~Kye**


	22. Chapter 22: Mournful Anger

**Hey Guys! I think I love this chapter…for no apparent reason. Anyways…still as busy as all outdoors, but I'm trying to make time for my writing. I also added something else to my already busy schedule. A couple months ago, I bought the complete Inheritance Cycle(Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, &Inheritance) soon after the fourth book was released. Since it's been a minutes since I'd read the first three, I decided to read them all over again before I read the final book. Of course, I just bought the whole series, so why let it go to waste? I finished Eragon shortly after I bought them, but then I got busy with a couple(more than a couple) contests and challenges….but now I'm back to it… **

**I think that's the reason this chapter's all in third-person POV. **

**I hope you guys enjoy! (I'll never know unless you review)**

**Chapter 22**

"What! Renesmee's going to school?" Jacob's yell could probably be heard through the whole neighborhood. He was in Bonnie's grandmother's house, tensed as he sat on the couch. "Why the hell is she doing this?"

"And that's not it." Bonnie said, her hands crossed as she roamed her living room. "Damon's there too."

Jacob's erupted in an outraged roar, hands clenched just as hard as his jaw as he jumped from his seat. "That bast-"

"Now now. Calm down. If you lose it, there's nothing you can do." She stopped, tapped her lip with one finger, and then, with narrowed eyes, said, "We have to come up with something. I don't like her near him anymore than you do."

"It's not like she _wants _to be near him!" Jacob growled.

Bonnie ignored him as she resumed her prowling pacing. "But…I do know a few people…" Just then, she turned back to Jacob with a glint in her eye.

Jacob froze in fear, hoping that the idea brewing behind those green eyes didn't involve his girl getting hurt.

Bonnie didn't elaborate, but walked off, leaving Jacob with a gut wrenching feeling.

* * *

To Renesmee's dismay, the school day came to a satisfying end. She hugged her textbooks to her chest as she leisurely walked to her locker. Miles had invited her to hang out and get something to eat, and she delightedly agreed. She almost wanted to take him to see Elena and Stefan…but then thought it was a little too much. They weren't her parents, so it still wasn't so comfortable to be trying to gain approval or acceptance form them.

"Renesmee!" She gasped as she turned to the voice and saw Jacob striding up to her, eating up the ground so fast, it was only seconds before he was standing in front of her even though he was all the way down the hall when she spotted him.

"Jake! Wh-What are you doing here! ?" She glared at him. "I told you I wanted to do this by myself—_without _your interference!"

"But Damon's here too, and—he's not normal, Nessie." Jacob took her by both arms, hoping she understood him loud and clear. Instead, he received vehemence, and understanding.

"I already know he's not hum—" Jacob covered her mouth.

"You may not want to say that out loud in the middle of a public place." He looked around, only slightly relaxing when no one had paid attention to them. Then he spotted a black leather clad back and froze. Damon was in the hall, standing with his back towards them, talking to a dark-haired kid…well, it looked like Damon was doing all the talking.

Jacob was oblivious that Renesmee had pushed his hand off her mouth, and didn't hear what words she was saying as he tried to figure out what the guy was doing. It didn't look like a regular conversation. The dark-haired guy at first looked frightened, and then a blank look came over his face.

"What is he doing…?" Jacob muttered.

Renesmee stopped talking when he said that, realizing then that he wasn't listening. Following his line of vision, she saw Damon and gasped as she saw that the person he was talking to was Miles. Uh-oh…that' couldn't be good.

He turned a glare on Jacob, turning his face so she had his attention. "Don't you _dare _interfere! You promised." With that, she left him, marching straight up to Damon.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked in a very irritable voice.

Damon turned with a startled look that quickly changed, hidden by his smirking expression. "Oh, I was just having a talk with…this guy here…about…science! I just wanted to know…what was due for Mr. Kozimor."

Renesmee narrowed her eyes at him.

Damon smiled his widest smiled before excusing himself. "I've got to go."

She watched him until he disappeared around the corner. Then she turned to Miles. "Hey." She said with a genuine smile.

He looked bored as he stuck his hands in his pocket. "Listen…I can't meet you today." He said with a serious face.

Renesmee kept her smile. "Oh…okay…then tomorrow maybe?"

"No. That's not a good day either."

"Well then, we can—"

"No day is good." He said promptly, "…just…stay away from me." He grimaced as though he smelled something foul and walked away.

Renesmee's smile slipped, her lips trembled as her hands clutched her books tightly. Then she turned towards her locker.

Opening her locker, she threw her books inside, retrieving her purse and jacket before slamming the locker door.

Damon was outside sitting on his motorcycle, talking to some random girl. Ignoring the girl, she stomped right up to him. "What did you say to him! ?"

Damon just looked at her with an aloof smile as he asked, "Say to who, beauty?"

Renesmee slapped him. "Don't _ever_ call me beauty again. What did you say to Miles, you dimwit?"

Damon's composure slipped a notch. She wasn't angry, she was hurt. How he knew, he had no idea. She was so hurt, she had to make herself angry or she would have burst to tears. "Renesmee…" He whispered. That's all he could say. He had no excuse, no way to cheer her up, but just look at her with an 'I'm Sorry' expression.

Renesmee's façade started to slip and she turned away from him, trying to compose herself, but she started to feel the water rise to her eyes. Any second now, and they'd be dripping from the corners of her eyes.

Damon put his helmet on her head, shielding her face all together.

Turning to him, she looked at him through the tinted eye cover. He had his poker face in place as he looked down at her. "Let's go for a ride."

**So…do you think Renesmee will get on that bike?**

**I know Damon usually drives some black convertible(forget what kind), but I decided to let him have a bike that I think is awesome. A black Ducati! :p**

**And boo on Miles. Meanie! :D Or is he? So who's the meanie here?**

**Anyways, review! The button's just below! **

**~Kye**


	23. Chapter 23: Childish Indeed

**Chapter 23**

**Renesmee**

I nodded in acceptance, mostly because I didn't want to take off the helmet.

As soon as I was on, he said, "Hold tight" before turning on the engine. For a minute, I had to think about what he was saying to hold tight to, but as he backed out of his parking space, I instinctively wrapped my arms around his torso, my whole body was tense instantly.

As he stopped at the school's exit, he yelled back to me while putting on a pair of dark sunglasses. "Hey, don't tense up like that. You have to relax. Lean when I lean, okay?"

I nodded against his back and tried to loosen my body. It was a little hard since every time he turned, it felt as though the bike would fall to the side and my entire body would tense right back up. _Why didn't I just run away with his helmet?_ I wondered.

Damon laughed. I only knew because his shoulders shook and my arms were around his shaking, well muscled belly.

"Oh crap! Stop!" I shouted. I might have shouted with my mind too, but I was panicking too much to actually realize if I did or not.

Damon did, pulling to the side of the street quickly. Before the bike could come to a complete stop, I jumped off, taking the helmet off and throwing it at him. I couldn't believe I forgot about that!

Damon caught his helmet and looked at me with a confused expression. "What's up?" He asked.

"Um." I tried coming up with an excuse quickly. "I just…realized that Elena asked me to be at her house after school."

"Okay…" Damon drug out his confused reply.

"So I have to go…maybe another time." I added, trying reassure him.

"I can take you there—" He offered.

"No!" I yelled before I noticed…and then felt completely lost. "Um, I can walk, it's only down the street."

"Renesmee…"

"Go away. You've probably got Bonnie waiting for you." I added, hoping it would cover up my blunder. It did.

"Wait, Renesmee…we—Bonnie and I—broke up." He said.

"Okay, but I've got to go." I said, walking away quickly, ending all conversation.

Or so I was hoping to do. But Damon didn't want that. He followed me, walking his bike next to me, oblivious to the cars that passed him and honked their horns at him. "I've got business to talk with you about."

That was fine with me. As long as we weren't touching, he could do whatever he wanted…well, except maybe strip in broad daylight. I blushed and immediately pushed the appealing thought away. Oh god, had I really almost _imagined_ that?

"About this morning…" He started off, and I was glad that he did, distracting my mind from over-thinking. It was silent for a few seconds as I waited for him to continue. "I was being a bit childish…"

"Aren't you always childish?" I said. He looked at me as though I had been the only person in his life to say so, and then he laughed. "What? It's true isn't it? You like your vehicles to go vroom vroom, you never take anything serious, and try and make everything fun." I ticked off each point with a finger.

Damon's laugh came from the belly that time. "Most people would call that the bad boy-play boy type. I've never heard anyone use those three points to describe childishness."

"Well, they didn't think enough. Little kids neglect all the boring, gross stuff, like eating vegetables and doing homework, and play with their toy cars all the time while saying 'vroom vroom', don't they?"

For the third time, surprised laughter tumbled out of Damon's well-shaped lips. "Touché. You are absolutely correct." Humor laced his words. "So you're saying every bad boy-playboy type is childish?"

I thought about it. I guess that's exactly what I was saying without even knowing it. "Well, yeah…more or less."

Damon smiled, parked his bike in front of Stefan and Elena's place. "Well, all…_childishness_ aside, I have to apologize. I usually don't do something like expose myself the way I did. If someone had seen, it would have caused a whole lot of ruckus." He furrowed his eyebrows. "That wouldn't be good."

I stuck my tongue in my cheek and nodded. "It wouldn't."

His lips pressed together and he shook his head before wording, "No."

I chuckled. "So…why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"Well…I know Jacob is…abnormal, so that's why I didn't hesitate to do what I did-but it still surprised me that it didn't surprise you—" That's because things like that happened all the time back home, but I don't think I would be explaining that…ever…to anyone. "but still, by doing that, people would think you were a part of it, and then it would put you in an…uncomfortable position."

"And you want me to be comfortable? You're not afraid that I'll monopolize your brother and his wife?" I said, only half joking. Most people in small towns didn't like foreigners moving in all the time and taking their precious time with the ones they loved away. Trust me. It happened all the time in Forks.

"Well, yeah I want you as comfortable as can be. If it makes you comfortable to monopolize them, then go ahead. You can adopt them for all I care." I was completely taken aback by the seriousness that I saw in his face. "I really don't want you disappearing from Fell's Church." I gasped, his sincerity numbingly warmed my body.

An outside voice broke the mood completely. "Is Demon Damon becoming more human?" Stefan's jolly voice had our heads snapping to the side as he stepped down from his porch.

"Not anymore that Saint Stefan is becoming more Godly." Damon replied. His play-boyish playful tone was back.

"So I saw these two people standing in front of my house, just standing around…so I thought they must've lost their way to the front porch to be standing there so long." Stefan's eyes twinkled.

I smiled. "No, we were just having a small conversation. We were going to be in shortly."

"What, after an hour or so?"

Before I could answer, Damon did. "If we felt like it."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Well, now that I've interrupted your convo, come in."

Damon backed away. "I'm good, I'm going to go. I was just walking Renesmee here."

Stefan, who was in the middle of turning back to the porch, paused and looked at his brother with narrowed eyes. "I've got something to discuss with you for a minute."

"I really don't—"

"I'll tell Elena you had me do her shopping." Stefan threatened.

Damon wasted no time in heading inside. "I'm coming right away, bro."

**Review!**

**~Kyeire~**


	24. Chapter 24: Damon?

**Hey hey hey! I've been a lit-tle busy, I don't know how many of you've read my "It's a boy-girl thing" story, but It's been a little inactive for more than half a year. Well, I've gotten around and had the time to write more yay! And on top of that, I've been able to write more to this story! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Chapter 24**

Damon couldn't believe Renesmee said yes when he offered to take her on his bike. For some reason, right away he knew she was afraid of falling off when they turned out of the school parking lot. It was probably how she tensed, her hands tightening around his stomach. Her body was flush against his, which he had not one problem with.

He'd intended to take her to a lake, but after he laughed at a thought he had of Renesmee running away with his black helmet on her head, she suddenly panicked.

But he guessed it turned out fine. He finally got to talk to her like he'd been wanting to for a long time. A real conversation with seriousness on his part and Renesmee wasn't sending him a scornful look every two seconds.

But now he was sitting in front of Stefan. The talk they were having was that very much like the kind a protective father had with the boyfriend his daughter brought home.

He sighed dramatically, cutting Stefan off after a while. "Two things to say Stefan. One, you do realize I'm older than you, right?" Stefan opened his mouth to retaliate, but Damon kept going, "And two…what are you trying to do? Step into the shoes of her old pops or something?"

Stefan opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to answer, then settled for, "I just don't want her to get hurt. I think…no, I know she's a little unstable right now. She mentioned more than once to Elena that she left home to live on her own. But with how…pure her feelings are, I wouldn't be surprised if her parents were over protective, keeping her close to family. This is her first time experiencing many things. She's already distressed over Bonnie, I don't want you going by and breaking her heart."

"Breaking her heart!" Damon exclaimed. "Oh, don't _think_ for a moment that Damon's _really_ interested in this girl and just skip right to breaking her heart." The comment dripped with sarcasm, an eye roll added to the effect. "Yeah, just assume that I have my mind set on that."

"I'm not saying that you do. Sometimes you don't realize the things you do."

"Okay, now you're sounding like our father. Maybe I should start calling you pops." He said, getting up.

"Damon, I'm serious!" Stefan stated, his fist pounding his seat's armrest.

"And so am I!" Damon retorted. Black eyes clashed with green ones, the room filled with tense silence.

The door opened, Elena appeared, "Hey Damon, are you staying for…" She instantly grasped the atmosphere. "Oookay. I'm just going to come back later."

She started to back out, but Damon spoke. "Don't make me a plate. I'm not staying."

With that he stalked out the room.

Elena looked at Stefan. "So what'd you do?" She asked in curiosity.

"I said what I had to say." Stefan said, looking at the empty doorway where he last saw his brother. "I just hope it makes him think a little more than he usually does."

**Renesmee**

Elena had me peeling potatoes in the kitchen. We were talking about the basic light talk, like how did I enjoy school, and how was my job. When I told her Damon was going to that school, she seemed genuinely surprised, and after a moment, she got up saying she'd be right back. When she patted my shoulder on the way out, I was flooded with a thought that was not mine.

_I'm going to have him stay for dinner and pick out every little detail I can. He couldn't really…_ The thought faded away when her hand left my shoulder.

My eyes went wide when it registered to me what was happening. The same thing happened when I first met her back at the boardinghouse. When she touched me, it was the same as when I touched other people. It was very odd. Something about her must be different for that to happen. Something that separated her from everyone else. This was the first time this was happening, so it freaked me out, and I couldn't really ask her about it because that would mean revealing myself.

I was too afraid to ask her. I could almost see the revulsion on her face if I told her I was a vampire. I mean, I didn't want to lose someone as sweet as her.

The steak she had sitting on the counter that was nearly defrosted caught my nose. The blood was getting to me. I had to feed soon.

Just then, as I got up, intending to excuse myself from Elena and Stefan's house, Damon came stomping by, thunderous anger pulsating in his face.

"Damon?" I called out, but he didn't even acknowledge me as he slammed the front door behind him. I followed, instantly forgetting the small tingle in me telling me I needed to feed soon, and I forgot to tell Elena I was leaving. The only thing on my mind was why Damon was so angry. Whatever Stefan said must not have been pleasant.

"Damon!" I reached out, grabbing his arm without thinking. Damon stopped quickly, coming back to himself and filled with surprise as he looked at me.

He must've felt my overbearing concern.

I shrunk back, letting go of him instantly. Crap. Crap crap crap. He still was looking at me with that same surprise in his eyes.

"You…" He started, eyebrows drawing over disturbingly piercing black eyes. "You're not normal either, are you?"

"Well, I…"I tried to think fast, but I knew without a doubt that there was no covering this one up. My shoulders slumped, my hands falling uselessly to my sides. "No. I'm not." He turned away, and I couldn't see his expression anymore. I couldn't see what he was thinking. Was he disgusted? Or was he understanding because he himself wasn't normal?

As I started to think about it more and more, my mind started coming up with all these thoughts. If Damon wasn't normal, did that mean Stefan wasn't? And did Elena know that they were different? Was Elena not normal either? Did that explain why I could read her thoughts instead of vice versa? All these thoughts were abated as Damon took a step away. "Damon?" I called out again.

He paused in taking a second step. "I should've known." His voice so low I couldn't read any of what he felt. "I've…got to leave." He got on his bike, covering his face with his helmet and zoomed away.

Dread curdled in my stomach. Aside from Mrs. Flowers, Damon was the first person I had met upon entering Fell's Church. I didn't want him to hate me. Just the thought of it would make me cry.

**Awe...Such a angsty chapter. **

**Soooo.**

**Review! :P**

**~Kye**


	25. Chapter 25: Fight!

**Hey guys! How are you? Here's another chappie! Working on "It's a Boy/Girl Thing" as well as this...um...yeah, the other stories are on hold. I have not forgotten about them! **

**Oh! And read the A/N after this chapter! **

**And oooonnnn to the chapter!**

**Chapter 25**

Looking at the sleeping Renesmee, Damon sat outside of her window on a tree branch in his raven form. Thoughts swirled through his head like a whirlpool, sucking him deeper and deeper into the recesses of his mind.

Stefan, Elena, even Katherine. The past kept popping into his head. Judging from the past, he could see why Stefan would approach him the way he did. Ever since he was young, his best coping strategy was burying himself in faceless women for pleasure.

But the girls he aimed for were the exact opposite from Renesmee. Even Elena and Katherine were different.

So why was he so attracted to her? He liked the more independent type. This girl _trying_ to be independent wasn't his normal.

He puffed his feathers up, ruffling them before smoothing them out flat again.

Renesmee shuffled around in her bed.

He couldn't bring himself to go in and lay next to her as had become habit.

She wasn't a human as he'd thought. She'd fooled him. Even with all the clues that pointed toward it. She could portray her thoughts. She was friends with a werewolf. What else was she hiding?

It made him wonder what all he didn't know about her. Where did she come from? What did she like? What pissed her off? What made her hurt? It scared him, being so serious like this because he never was.

The trees rustled to his left. He'd smelled the guy five minutes ago. He flew to the ground, changing upon touching the ground. This reminded him of the first time they met. "Where have you been, mutt?" He asked in a bored manner, although was very curious as to where the weerewolf had been. For a person who said he loved this girl, he didn't seem to be watching her close enough. It kind of made him irritatedly angry.

"None of your business." Jacob shifted back and untied the pants from around his waist and slipped them on.

"None of my business? I'd expected you to be around Renesmee twenty-four seven, yet you disappear day after day. If I wasn't here, I'd be-"

"And what are you trying to say?" Jacob's eyes reflected the moon angrily. "That I'm not in love with her? Are you trying to say you love her more?" Damon's control was near breaking. With all that happened, he knew something was bound to happen that pushed him too far. But he just clenched his hands at his side, clenching his jaw. "Huh? Mr. Shapeshifter?" Jacob taunted.

It was quiet, the tension filling the air, and both stood, more than proud, glaring at each other.

As if on cue, both lauched at each other, war cries ringing through the trees, their minds weren't on whether Renesmee would stay sleep. This was between them, the claim on Renesmee, and who was more of a man.

* * *

Renesmee heard the yells clear, eyes opening wide. One of those sounded familiar to her. Jacob always seemed to bellow. With his hotheaded nature, he always seemed to be angry over one matter or another.

Renesmee rushed to the window just in time to see both males connect in midair. "Damon?" She whispered, blinking to see if she was hallucinating. No, he was there.

Both males were now on the floor, trying to gain the upper hand as they rolled back and forth.

Then they leapt apart, landing yards away from each other. From Jacob's face, she knew this was serious. It wasn't just a little playful wrestling match that was so familiar to Renesmee's family.

Both let out similar snarls and catapulted and met in the air again. This time, Jacob shifted, shredding his pants, and aimed for Damon's throat. Renesmee unconsciously screamed and jumped out the window, landing perfectly on her feet two stories down and she ran into the midst of the fight, jumping and kicking Jacob and pushed Damon with the heel of her hand. Both took the hit their stomach and whirled out of control and landed feet away from where Renesmee landed. "What's going on here! ? Why the hell are you two fighting?" She demanded. Jacob got back on his paws, growling, Damon lifted himself on his elbows, looking first at Renesmee in surprise before hearing Jacob's growl and he glared back at the wolf. "Hey! Fight over! Jacob!" He still looked at Damon, but slowly, he covered his canines, his furrowed face smoothing out as he looked at Renesmee.

What she didn't expect was Damon to strike, zipping past Renesmee in a second and land on Jacob. Renesmee looked at the sky with a sigh. _Just_ when she had calmed Jacob down.

She ran over, prying the two ff each other where they were trying to swipe each other's throats out. She stepped on Damon's chest, pinning him down as he caught Jacob in a headlock. Damon tried to get up, but Renesmee stepped down harder, taking the breath out of Damon. He turned his glare at her. He hissed like a cat and showed her something he'd been trying to hide. His incisors. Jacob roared and went after Damon once again, and Renesmee couldn't hold him back, shock immobilizing her.

Even as the boys fought, Renesmee couldn't follow them with her eyes, her mind was stuck replaying over and over in her mind.

_What was that? _

**Ohohoho! YOU MUST REVIEW! ! !**

**So...I hadn't actually meant for it to happen like that. This chapter actually surprised me just as much as it surprised me. I had actually meant for Damon to follow Renesmee and see her feeding, but come on...when else to reveal things than when people are out of their mind in anger? REVIEW! NOW! Or I won't update in a month. I'm serious! So I better get a review!**

**Actually, here's the reson I told you guys to read the A/N: Any of you like Renesmon, check out EmilyElizabeth.x's new story.  
**_Life with the Cullen's is getting too much for 21 year old Renesmee. After deciding that she wants a clean break from her family, what will happen when she stumbles upon the handsome yet mysterious Damon Salvatore on arrival in Mystic Falls?_

**If you want to read, go to my favorites on my profile. :) ****It's only the beginning, but she promises much more to come! :)**

**So that's it!**

**~Kyeire~**

**P.S: I'll try and update _It's a Boy-Girl Thing _soon. :P it's nearly finished now. **


	26. Chapter 26: Shock

**Yeah, I know it takes forever for me to update. I'm bad at this. Thanks to the 11 reviews guys! I enjoyed every single one of them! :D **

**Well, anyways, enjoy. :)**

**Renesmee**

It was a while before I finally came back to myself. By then, the boys were long gone. Grandfather Carlisle had so many books, fiction and mythological books on how the human race had thought all vampires were. They thought that we had these long incisors we used to puncture tiny holes to drink from and that we were all demons afraid of crosses and anything holy. And I'd always thought we were living proof that all those entertaining books were all just myth...

But here was a living, breathing example that proved all my thoughts wrong.

Once again, I asked myself: _What the hell?_

Thoughts still whirred through my mind like a hurricane. There was so many thoughts and doubts that I became confused. I sighed, rubbing my temples furiously, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

I realized soon enough that I had walked into the boarding house when the screen door slammed behind me. My unsightly vision cleared to see Mrs. Flowers standing in the kitchen. She had a simple smile on her face, one that I tried to return, but my facial muscles weren't responding. My brain was still in shock.

If Mrs. Flowers noticed, she didn't comment on it. "I was just about to make me a glass of warm milk with honey. Would you care for some?" She asked.

A little of the woman's warmth seeped into me, and my face relaxed as well as my shoulders. "Yes." My voice was still shaky, and Damon's ferocious feline-looking face flashed through my head again. Was he a vampire? And if he was, then what was I? Was my family kidding itself for so long? But what if we were the vampires? Then what would that make Damon?

The way I kept chasing that little inquiry round and round in my head made me dizzy.

"Here, come have a seat. You look as though you're going to collapse near my door, and as old as I am, I wouldn't be able to help you."

I wobbled my way to her dining room table. When I got closer, she studied my face. "It looks as though you saw a ghost. Are you alright?"

A small shaky "heh" left my mouth as I sat down. "I guess it's just as unbelievable."

Mrs. Flowers set a mug in front of me before taking a seat across from me. It was quiet for a moment as both of us took a comforting sip of our drinks. Mrs. Flowers was the first to speak. "Is it something you want to discuss?"

A few more minutes lapsed into silence. The only sounds were the sounds of drinking. The milk was very soothing, calming me. I didn't speak because I didn't know how to talk about the Damon issue without bringing up my own.

After a while Mrs. Flower spoke. "Well, if you need an ear, don't hesitate to bother this old crone." She got up with her mug, leaving me alone with my own.

After a while, after the last sip of warm honeyed milk was gone, I decided to pay someone a if it was near midnight or later, this wasn't something I could wait for tomorrow for.

Even at the late hour, Stefan opened the door to me. "Renesmee? Is everything alright?" Although he looked like he had just woke up, his face was full of concern. There was no irritation, or agitation from being woken up.

"It's...well, Damon..."

Stefan went on full alert at his older brother's name. "Come in."

**Gah! Such a horrible way to end a chapter! And a short one on top of that! Grr. This is such a filler chapter. **

**Review!**

**Now!**

**Or Else.**

**Lol. Jk. I really want to know what you guys think, so please? For the sake of the story, will you review?**

**Take Care**

**~Kyeire~**

**P.S: I love y'all so much! I want you to know that. :P**


	27. Chapter 27: Questions

******Chapter 27**

Stefan escorted me to the living room, turning on the lights for me before he went to grab some drinks.

He came back with two steaming mugs, handing one to me. From my first sip, I recognized it to be tea. I was glad to have something warm to drink. I sighed in contentment.

"So..." Stefan said, bring back the heart of the matter. "What exactly happened?" He asked, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

I looked up at him first, but looked away just as quickly, suddenly feeling awkward. "Well..." I started, but realized, I didn't know how to shape my answer. Did he know what his brother was? And what if he didn't? What kind of position would that put me in? Hesitantly, I asked, "What exactly is your brother?"

Stefan didn't really show any expression on his face, but instead, his face became even more unreadable than before. "What do you mean?" His eyes also became more intense, I realized.

"W-well...he's not exactly...h-human, is he?" I had a hard time saying that as I looked down into my mug.

Stefan sighed and sat back. "So the cat's out of the bag. How did you find out?" I looked up to see him holding the bridge of his nose.

I froze. I didn't want to bring Jacob into this because...he's a werewolf, and then that would put him in danger. And I didn't want them to know what I was... "Uhh, he-he was fighting, and he showed his teeth." I said, knowing how horrible my explanation sounded.

As I knew he would, Stefan caught on. He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're hiding something from me."

I looked away.

"What is it, Renesmee?" He asked, a little sternly, but more softly.

Silence fell upon us both. I struggled. I didn't want to reveal Jake. But Stefan was nice, right? I could ask him not to hurt him, and he would listen, right?

"Damon was fighting with my friend." I finally said, looking down at my twined fingers.

Stefan suddenly stood. "If he is, then your friend is in trouble. Let's go." He made his way to the front door.  
"No!" I quickly said, stopping him in his tracks. When he looked back at me, I looked back at my hands. "My friend can defend himself." I said.

"Do you not understand? Your friend can be shredded by Damon! He's a vampire! He's not human." Stefan emphasized.

"My friend isn't human either." I said quietly.

I didn't have to look up to know that Stefan had been surprised. I heard his footsteps as he walked back towards me.

"Renesmee Cullen." He sat down at a chair close to me, and even looked down, I could see his bare feet. "I need to know what's going on, but with all that you're leaving out, I don't understand a thing." He placed his hands on top of my fidgeting ones. "What are you afraid of?"

I bit my lip as I looked up at him, worry clear in my face.

He smiled all of a sudden then, his green eyes winking back at me. "I promise no one will get hurt by you telling me this Renesmee." I gasped. How did he...oh, yeah, hands. I hastily shoved them off of me as I said, "Okay." I said.

Stefan didn't seem offended at all. Instead, he was looking at me like I was very interesting.

"My friend is a werewolf." I said quickly, looking away from him.

Silence followed. I didn't hear one thing. I looked back to see Stefan looking a little troubled. "That does explain a lot."

"There's more..." I said. Stefan looked grim. Just hearing a vampire and a werewolf-natural enemies-in the same small town was news enough, but there's more? Those seemed like the thoughts running through his head right now. I took a deep breath and I proceeded to tell him all that had happened.

When I finished, Stefan looked to be in deep thought. "This only fuels their hate towards each other. Jake, who's your old fiance, and Damon, who's come to be attracted to you-"

"What, wait-"

"It makes perfect sense that they'd be clawing at each other's throats from the beginning." Stefan observed. He looked at me. "Do you know where they are right now?"

I shook my head slowly. "No. They were fighting and...I don't know."

Stefan nodded. "Okay." Abruptly, he laughed. "A vampire and an werewolf fighting over a human...what a great story. Sounds so melodramatic!"

I kinda laughed, but only as a facade. Technically, I was only half human. "Well, I'm getting tired, so I think I'll go home."

Stefan looked a little surprised. "I thought you had more questions." He inquired.

I shook my head. "I just wanted to know what Damon was."

"I thought you might be more frightened, learning that Damon was a vampire."

I shot him a wry look. "I'm friends with a werewolf, what do you expect?"

"Right."

Just then, a sleepy Elena made her entrance. "Oh, hello Renesmee. Is everything alright?"

I nodded. "I was just leaving. Sorry to bother you so late at night." I got up.

Elena waved it off. Stefan said, "Let me walk you to the door."

As I walked out, I turned, a sudden question popped into my head. I swiveled around to look at Stefan. "Are...are you and Elena...the same?"

Stefan looked surprised. But after a few moments, he replied. "I am. Elena's...a special case. Not really vampire, not really human."

I was shocked. They looked like regular people! He and Damon could walk in the sun without sparkling like crazy. They had regular eyes. And they weren't pale. What was going on?

The more I thought about it, the more I became confused.

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry! I've been so busy writing my original stories, and I've had major writer's block on this chapter. I hate how it's turned out. I hope the next chapter gets better. Sorry again for how long it took! Thank you guys so much for your support!**


	28. Chapter 28: Unexpected

******Chapter 28  
Damon**

Jacob and I attacked each other, rolling around through the thin woods. I had to admit, he was just as strong as I. But even if he did have more strength than I, it was easy most times to slip out of his grasp.

I don't know how long we were fighting for, all our anger roiling around inside me. But as I dodged his jaws once more, I was having problems placing the source of my anger. It was one of those times where I forgot completely why I was angry.

After a while I was laughing hysterically, which only made Jacob angrier. He growled and launched himself at me. We rolled out of the forest onto a much harder terrain. My back slammed forcefully onto it, and the breath was knocked out of me.

I cursed as soon as I remembered that while I was starting to see our fighting as play, Jacob was completely serious. His intent was to kill me.

Now I was pinned underneath his large paws, his pearly whites flashing as drool dripped from his bared mouth.

And just when he was going to strike, a loud noise had us looking to the side. A car was honking at us. We were on a road. We rolled out the way in time.

The whole incident was like a splash of water on Jacob. I could tell because of the way he shifted back. And his hand came to rub his face warily, a weak laugh escaped his mouth. I joined in. Together, our laughter grew louder. We tried getting up, and had to use each other to get up, we were laughing that hard.

"Damn mosquito." Jacob laughed out as we walked arm in arm down the deserted road back to town.

"Damn mutt." I laughed out in response. To anyone looking on, we probably looked like we were crazy, but we couldn't help it. And we hardly knew what we were laughing at.

Sometime later, as we were almost into town, and our laughter had worn off, I was thinking very hard, only realizing then that it was Renesmee that had started it all.

I remembered back at the house, when she touched me lightly, and I realized she wasn't normal. She confirmed it.

And vaguely, through the red haze and the urge to rip at Jacob's throat, I remember her interceding, which proved she was more than just human. So what the hell was she?

"Jake?" I said. We were still using each other as support, seeing as we were both exhausted and filled with wounds.

"What?" Jacob grunted.

"What is Renesmee?" Silence greeted my question, and I didn't push. For some reason, that didn't make anything awkward at all. It only made us fall deeper into the traps of our minds.

**Renesmee**

I sat on my bed, hugging my pillow. My mind was roiling with all kinds of thoughts. The main one that kept swirling through my mind was whether to tell them what I was myself. I mean, I knew vampires that didn't like other vampires in their territory, and that would cause problems. And then there were others who would kill me for being a different kind.

Either way, I just kept going in circles, and I was near to pulling my hair out. I couldn't seem to come to a decision.

It was around four in the morning when I realized the sun would come up soon, and I had school in the morning. I cursed all my problems violently as I got up to get a drink of water before trying to get a little bit more sleep.

When I returned, the wind was blowing my curtains, which was odd. I was pretty sure I closed the window when I had returned from Stefan's.

For a moment, my heart thumped in my chest, thinking it was Damon, but I brushed it off quickly, chalking it up to sheer hope.

I sighed and walked over to the window, closing it firmly and locked it. I must have forgot I opened from thinking too hard or something.

As I walked over to my bed to lay down, I heard the toilet flush. I swiveled around quickly, only realizing then that my bathroom door was closed, and I could see the light on underneath it.

I knew for a fact that Mrs. Flowers didn't just come to my room to use the bathroom. She had her own.

I waited anxiously as I heard the water run and then turn off. The door opened slowly, only to reveal someone very familiar to me.

"Hey Nessie, what happened to the towel? It's not in the restroom."

My eyes widened as I looked at the person standing in front of me. It was none other than: "Aunt Alice!"

* * *

**You didn't believe the future-teller wouldn't peek in on her niece's distress, did you?**

**Okay, I know I suck at updating lately. Please forgive me! Sorry it's so short!**

**But I shall try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Until Next Time,**  
**~Kyeire~**


	29. Chapter 29: Confusing Truths

**Wow! They've changed a couple things since I last got on...new layout. :) I'm pro for that!**

**Chapter 29**

**Renesmee**

I sat with my hands on my lap, smiling politely. We were sitting in Mrs. Flower's parlor as she served us tea. Aunt Alice sat across from me and was chatting away. "…And your father, oh boy, all he can talk about, ask about, think about is you! Seriously, every five minutes, he's asking if I can check to see if you're okay. But don't worry! I haven't told him where you're at yet." She smiled.

I just nodded and sighed.

Mrs. Flowers finished serving tea and sat down in her comfy old recliner with her own cup. She took a sip and sighed in bliss. She was the reason I didn't want to ask the majority of questions that were on my mind.

"Are you okay Nessie? You look a little pale?" Aunt Alice's golden eyes had worry written all over them. "Have you had enough blood lately?"

I started in surprise, and glanced at Mrs. Flowers to see what her reaction would be. She didn't, which surprised me even more.

"Oh, Mrs. Flowers knew what you were the moment you stepped into her house." Alice waved the matter away as though it were small.

"Wh-what?" I asked, my eyes widened. "Really?" I asked to the old lady.

She smiled secretively. "This old bag of bones wouldn't still be living if I let everyone into my humble abode."

"So I'm guessing she also doesn't know you're a witch?" Alice asked, her all-seeing eyes on Mrs. Flowers.

Mrs. Flowers half shrugged. "Well, the young lady didn't ask, and I didn't see any reason to tell her."

"So…" I said, my eyebrows meeting in the middle with confusion. "You know about Damon and what he is?" I prodded Mrs. Flowers with my eyes.

"Well, of course. And Stefan as well." She smiled.

"Stefan is also…a vampire?"

Mrs. Flowers wore a dubious look. "Well, they're brothers."

"And…and Elena too?"

Mrs. Flowers paused. "No. Elena's something totally different."

"Like…a werewolf?" I suggested.

"Oh goodness no! I couldn't even imagine her as one either. She's too kind-hearted. She is actually something rarely ever seen in this world…like you dear."

I sat back, overwhelmed with all the discoveries I was making. Alice, who had been quietly sipping her tea while Mrs. Flowers and I were talking, spoke up when my questions ceased. "I saw you a couple of days ago, when you were in the woods…I believe right outside your window. You looked so troubled; I packed a bag and ran straight here. Even your Uncle Jasper doesn't know I'm here." She winked and put a hushing finger over her lips.

"But…I have a question. When Damon and Jacob were fighting…Damon showed his teeth. Catlike fangs…I don't get it. You and Damon are both full vampires…so why are we so different? You don't have fangs, Aunt Alice, so why does he? He goes against everything I learned from you, mom, dad and the rest."

Aunt Alice had funny smile on her face.

"What's so amusing? I'm completely confused about this!" I said, slightly angered by her reaction.

"Think of it like this," Mrs. Flowers, not Aunt Alice, answered, "It's like the different languages in this world. There are different variations of the same thing on earth."

"So. Just like there are different languages, there are different features." Alice added.

I understood…to an extent. "But…"

"Please dear, just think of it as one of the unexplained wonders of the world." Mrs. Flowers put a stop to my question.

Aunt Alice smiled apologetically. "It's even hard to explain for me, and I've lived for a while."

I nodded and dropped the subject, but even as Aunt Alice and Mrs. Flowers struck up a new conversation, my mind was still on the matter…and I started to wonder whether I should tell Damon what I was.

I mean, we were the same kind…sort of. He just had normal body temperature and skin color, two fangs, and didn't sparkle in the sun. Maybe he wouldn't mind that I was a half vampire…

I really hoped he didn't…

Just then, the door flew open and Damon and Jacob came staggering in, using each other as support. Both of them had just about the same amount of wounds, their blood mixing in with dirt. And both of their dark heads were filled with leaves.

"Oh God, Jacob!" Aunt Alice cried.

"Oh Damon!" Mrs. Flowers exclaimed.

I just took a deep breath, knowing I'd have to explain myself to Damon.

But how?

**Alright. I give you permission to beat me upon the head with a stick. Yes, I've neglected…no, forsaken this story! Please forgive me! I've been working hard on some of my original stories that I haven't paid much attention to my fanfictions.**

**I shall try and finish this story and "It's A Boy/Girl Thing, but after that, I think I'll put FanFics on the shelf. Sorry to break it to you like this, but it's been quite a while since I've read the books, and I have so many of my original works that I'm trying to work on also. You can find me on the popular website, Wattpad, under the same username. :') I'm such a meanie to break it to you like this, but just know that Kyeire has not disappeared. :} It's been so much fun, and writing Vampire Diaries/Twilight fanfics and posting them up to receive great feedback from you guys has given me the power to post my own works, so I thank every person who's read my works and has given me feedback.**

**Now that I've gone and rambled on for an entire….LONG paragraph, I shall see you guys next update, which, if you stay on me, will hopefully be very soon. **

**Until Then, **

**~Kyeire~**


	30. Chapter 30: Worry

**Chapter 30**

I looked over at the living room area where both Damon and Jake were being attended to by Mrs. Flowers. Instead of experiencing the two glaring at each other like I expected, they actually seemed more closer than before when I ran into them that morning. Just by their body posture, and their slack attitudes, they almost felt like best buds, like they weren't trying to rip each other's throats out just hours ago.

"They seem pretty close, huh?" Aunt Alice came from the kitchen where Mrs. Flowers sent her with the bloody rags to rinse off. She had the bucket of now-rinsed rags under her arm as she came and stood by me where I sat at the dining table.

I sighed. "Yes. I wonder what happened..." I said as I slumped my head against one of my hands.

Aunt Alice laughed, her tinkling laughter filling my ears as her golden eyes turned to me. "It's just like when Jake is back at the house. For some reason, men grow closer after wrestling and fighting. Even if their fighting isn't just rough-play." She walked away from me to hand the rags to Mrs. Flowers.

I watched as Damon smiled at Aunt Alice, and she narrowed her eyes, but her perfect lips bowed into a smile. Then I watched as she moved to Jacob, scolding him for what just happened. Jacob made a joke of his scolding and the three of them laughed.

My heart lurched to see Damon fitting so well into my family. He was accepted by both Aunt Alice and Jacob, and he seemed to have accepted them well enough...

Would he accept me too? For all that I was? Even my age?

At that moment, he turned his dark eyes to Jacob and slapped him on the back as he said something with a stunning smile before he laughed aloud.

He accepted Jacob, right? Even knowing he was a werewolf, he accepted him. Why was I so afraid about what he thought? Why was I afraid of some look of disgust from him? I looked down at my small hands, and the small power that contact with these had.

I heaved a loud, heavy sigh, realizing that the only way I would know his true feelings was to tell him.

With my mind made up, I dropped my hands to my side and walked into the living room.

It seemed like the laughter died down as I made my way to where they sat, my eyes solely on Damon. He had been laughing, but when he turned and spotted me, his smiled grew smaller. He must have seen the grim look on my face.

I stopped right in front of him, ignoring Jacob's questioning gaze. "Ah...Damon?" I said.

"Yes?" He inquired.

I opened my mouth to ask him to come outside with me, but nothing came out. I closed it, and used the only other way of communication I knew.

I stretched out my hands and grabbed him by his face, relaying the need to talk to him through my unnatural power. Telling him through a simple touch the importance to me that he agree to talk to me.

And ever so subtly, I couldn't help the worry that seeped into my thoughts. Almost like I was begging for him to accept me, as I was.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! **

**Buuuuut...next chapter's a Damon POV! Yay! X) **

**Until then, **

**~Kyeire~**


	31. Chapter 31: Emotional

**Oh my mother-lovin' gosh! It's been ages! I'm sincerily sorry! I really am! I've been so caught up in my own works on Wattpad that I haven't bene on fanfiction in MONTHS! I promise I'm going to try and come over here more often! So sorry!**

**I do hope you enjoy! **

**Ch 31**

Damon couldn't remember the last time he had felt like he fit. Of course, Stephen was always his brother, and as much as he annoyed the hell out of his brother, Stephen still tied himself to him by using that word...brother.

But even then, Damon still felt...apart. And with Elena in the picture...with their past with Katherine, it just widened the distance between them.

But here, sitting with an elderly witch taking care of him and a werewolf-werewolf of all things and two humans, he felt oddly like he was right at home, laughing and joking around. How odd.

He just laughed at a joke he made when he sensed more than saw Renesmee approaching them.

He has known she stood in the dining area of the boarding house, looking over at them, but he hadn't met her eyes since he'd bared his fangs at her.

Too ashamed to.

So it was a surprise when he looked up at her and saw she was looking straight at him with an assortment of emotions flickering on her face.

Determination, discomfort, worry...fear. Her fear was so immense that it was nearly as palpable as her peachy scent.

She drew to halt just in front of him and stood there.

"Yes?" He asked when she stood there for a minute without saying anything.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

Before Damon could reassure her, her hands shot out and grabbed him by his face...

And then emotions that weren't his flooded him.

Instantly he knew she wanted to speak to him privately. He also knew that she was worried of whatever answer he would give her...and he knew she wanted acceptance.

And there was not one lick of wariness or fear of what he was. Nor any hard feelings for keeping it away from her.

Damon was so relieved that he wanted to cry.

He couldn't quite hold back the smile that bloomed on his face-not his usual devil may care smirk, but a full out smile-as he stood and her tight in an embrace.

He heard a slight growl from Jake, a gasp from Alice, and nothing from Mrs. Flowers, but even as somewhere in the back of his mind registered this, Damon's sole focus was on the small woman in his arms.

First she froze, stiff as a board-probably from shock, and then, blessedly, she melted within his arms.

He could feel her small arms come up to encircle his torso, her small hands lightly rest on his bare back. He knew that if he was wearing a shirt, those same hands would have tangled in it because he sensed the onslaught of relief that sang through her tiny frame.

He started to lead her out when Jake stopped them. "Where are you two going?"

Damon looked back at the guy he was starting to like regardless of his species. "She wants to talk to me privately." He said softly, no mocking or smugness present in his speech whatsoever.

Jake started to get up, a guttural sound coming from his throat.

"Relax man, it's only talking." Damon tried to reassure.

"What the hell do the two of you have to talk about?" Jake's voice was deadly. "You barely met her a couple weeks ago!"

Renesmee pulled out of Damon's arms and put a comforting touch on Jake. Damon now knew, experiencing the same thing only a couple of minutes ago, that she wasn't just touching the guy, she was speaking with her hands.

And whatever she told him, Jake huffed, but he sat back roughly, wincing when the sofa brushed against a cut Damon knew was on his back.

Then Renesmee led the way out.

When the screen door closed behind them, Renesmee just stood with her back to Damon, not saying a word.

Damon studied the profile of her back. The small frame of hers. That rich, honeyed hair braided in a thick rope down her back. He took a deep breath in, and his chest tightened as that peachy scent dwelled in his lungs.

And he realized there was no pang in his chest. No empty, void feeling. No abyss of darkness. For once in his vampire life, he was feeling quite...content.

He smiled, opening his mouth to say how much he'd changed, when she finally spoke up.

"Damon...I've got to tell you something. Something very important." Her voice was strained, as though she were forcing the words out.

Damon smiled. "And I've got to say something to you too." He said, too full on his happiness that he didn't realize the distress in Renesmee's voice.

Renesmee twirled around and her liquid honey eyes met his onyx ones. "What is it?"

Damon looked down at her, taking in her heart-shaped face, wide eyes and small, pouty lips. He loved it all. "Renesmee...I love you."

**Yes, I know...this chap has Damon OOC all in it. I sorry. **

**Buuuut. Good news is, the writer's block I had on this story is gone. :P I have a rough outline of what's going to happen next! Thank you so much for your reviews! And I'm sorry I took forever and a year to update! **

**~Kyeire~**


	32. Chapter 32: Frustration

**Chapter 32**

I looked up at Damon, his usual bad-boy aura diminished by the sickly passionate expression on his face, and I wished like hell that I had my father's ability to read minds. I wanted to know what it was exactly that was running through his mind. Ever since I'd approached him, he'd changed to this happy-go-lucky attitude. What was it that he thought as I touched him and relayed my feelings? Did I let a thought slip out and say that I had these overwhelming feelings for him or something? He was looking down at me as though he expected me to throw myself in his arms, as though he were confident that that's what I would do.

I was confused...and torn.

"Wh-what did you say?" I said, feeling as though I couldn't breathe.

His smile slipped a little, but not because he was becoming insecure. Oh no, the jerk's expression softened. "I. Love. You. Renesmee Cullen."

The constricting feeling tightened around my chest even harder, and a shuddering breath left my mouth. I knew I was close to tears. "I hate you, you know that?" I muttered.

That's when he finally lost the smile. "Renesmee, what's-"

"Why do you have to be so honest with me! Why do you make me feel as though I'm guilty!? Here I am trying to come clean, but all I can do is yell at you because...because..." I trailed off for the simple reason that I couldn't figure out _how _to finish it. My arms were completely useless, flapping around at my sides as though that was their way of helping me think.

Damon grabbed me by those useless arms of mine and stilled me. His onyx eyes were intense as they met my honeyed ones. "What is it Renesmee? What do you want to tell me? I promise you I won't get angry."

I stared at him, my brow creasing as my mouth opened and closed a couple of seconds. I was still grasping the empty air for the right words. It was the hardest thing to tell him.

"I'm not...I'm not what you think I am." I finally breathed out.

His dark eyes clouded for only a millisecond and then he was reassuring me with that sparkly smile again. "I already knew you weren't human Renez."

I clenched my jaw. "I'm half human."

Stumped for only a couple seconds, Damon chortled. "Renez, seriously, I understand. I mean, for you to accept my vamp-ness, I'm sure I can take you for whoever-slash-whatever you are."

"But-"

"Hell, it might be sexy to go out with a half-were that can project her feelings through touch."

"No-"

"Hey, if you have to change every full moon, I don't-"

"Damon! You're not listening! I'm not a were!"

"That's not the point Renesmee. I'm trying to tell you, I love you for who you are." He tried to pull me into his arms, but I resisted.

"You're being difficult! Why won't you let me-"

"Because I don't want you to worry."

I looked up at him, but turned away completely. I didn't want him to see all the emotions lurking within me. I'd come to care deeply for him in such a short time, and he professed the same thing just a handful of seconds ago...but that was because he didn't know me.

"Renesmee." I didn't move. "Renez, please turn around."

I breathed quick and then I shook my head. "Fine, if you're not going to listen, I'm leaving. I need to feed."

"If you need to feed, then I can-"

"No."

"Then you can use me-"

"No. I don't feed off of humans or vampires. I only feed off of-"

"Animals? Stefan does the same...are you...the other half of you is vamp? Is that what you're worried about?"

"No! You don't understand! All you keep doing is interrupting me! Even after how long you've lived, you still don't have the courtesy to let others talk?"

The door creaked open and Jake's profile, illuminated by the light inside, made an appearance. "Is everything alright?"

Damon did a 'calm-down' wave with his hands. "Yes, everything's-"

I turned and ran. Stupid, egotistical, idiot-brain moron! Here I am feeling at my most vulnerable, and he hasn't the decency to shut his mouth!

I paused a go ways away from the boarding house, and looked back. No one was following me.

Why wasn't he following me?

I turned away from the sight of the house, but as I did, I stumbled a little from light-headedness. Dang' I really needed to feed.

I found my way deeper into the wood and then stood still. Soon enough, a deer made an appearance. Good enough.

I launched myself at it and tackled it to the floor. Unlike my parents and family back home, I hated killing my prey. And since I was a half-blood, I didn't need much blood. I touched a pressure point that caused the deer to faint in my arms.

But the weirdest thing happened. When I went to strike it's neck, I couldn't bite. My teeth made contact. I felt it, but they wouldn't sink in.

I couldn't puncture the skin.


End file.
